The Best Birthday Present
by ivyisnotpoisonus
Summary: 26 Juni, ulang tahun Taka. Ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, memintanya menyuruhnya untuk mengundang teman-teman amefutonya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di L.A. Tapi ternyata ada 2 OC yang ikut dan hal-hal tak terduga! TakaxOC, slight YamatoxOC. AKHIRNYA UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus**

**The Best Birthday present**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Comedy**

**Summary: 26 Juni, ulang tahun Taka. Ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, memintanya (baca=menyuruhnya) untuk mengundang teman-teman amefutonya untuk merayaka ulang tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka ada beberapa 'tamu tak diundang'? TakaxOC, with his best friend, YamatoxOC. Don't like, don't read! .**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata san! ^O^ (ecxept 2 person... Khukhukhu, itu juga munculnya chapter depan kok... =.=')**

Hola minna-san! Saya Ivy! XDDD Ini cerita pertama saya di sini!

*potong pita peresmian, bikin selametan 7 hari 7 malam 7 jam 7 menit 7 detik-halah!-*

Sebenernya ini cerita saya yang ke-empat, tapi karena malas ngepost jadi malah jadi dipost duluan… =.='maaf yaa...

:3 cerita ini dibuat dalam rangka selamatan-dhuak!- maksud saya, dalam rangka ulang tahun anggota Teikoku Alexander alias Saikyoudai Wizards, Taka Honjo! ^^

monggo, read it! XD

Note and warning: Normal POV juga bisa disebut sebagai author POV. Jadi jangan heran kalau author tiba-tiba nyamber…

* * *

Normal POV

Suatu pagi yang cerah, tanggal 24 Juni, Taka terbangun di rumahnya (ya iyalah, mau dimana lagi?) dengan perasaan tidak enak. Padahal hari itu sangat sempurna, 2 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya langit berwarna biru cerah, angin juga bertiup sepoi-sepoi, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Dan dugaannya benar. Tidak lebih dari 2 menit setelah ia bangun, ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Taka, ayo bangun! Sudah jam 6 nih!" katanya. Iya, jam 6 memang termasuk siang kalau kita masuk sekolah. Apalagi di Indonesia, masuknya aja ada yang jam setengah 7! Tapi, halo? Ini liburan. Musim panas. S-U-M-M-E-R! Waktunya semua orang liburan dan bangun siang! (author: yeii! Begitu juga saya ini sekarang, karena persiapan masuk SMA sudah semua, jadi tinggal bersenang-senang di rumah~~)

"Ayah, tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur sebentar lagi? Biasanya kalau liburan kan kita juga mulai latihan jam 7," Kata Taka. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa jawaban ayahnya. Apalagi, semalam ia 'tidak sengaja' mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan seseorang di telepon, yang ia tidak tahu siapa dan tidak tahu betul detailnya. Yang jelas adalah, ayahnya akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk ulang tahunnya, dan itu jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"Ayolah Taka, lusa ulang tahunmu, ayah sudah merencanakan kejutan untukmu! Jadi kau harus mendengarkan ayah bicara, ok? Ok?" kata ayahnya berapi-api. Tuh kan, betul ia merencanakan sesuatu! _Kejutan kok dibicarakan. Aneh._ pikir Taka. Tapi, ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sebagaimanapun menyebalkan orang tua kita, kita juga tidak bisa melawan mereka kan? Betul kan readers? Ya? Yaaa? –plaaak!-

"Ya, ya.. Ada apa ayah?" kaya Taka lagi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak bisa memungkiri, kalau ia penasaran juga dengan rencana ayahnya untuk ulang tahunnya. Apalagi, ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Sweet seventeen gituloh! XD *ditimpuk Taka pake bola amefuto*

"Begini, ayah berpikir untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan teman-teman amefutomu. Lagipula christmas bowl kemarin pertama kalinya kamu kalah kan? Jadi harus dirayakan—maksud ayah kamu harus liburan. Apalagi ini musim panas! Bagaimana?" cerocos ayahnya. Tapi kok kayaknya ia malah senang kalau anaknya kalah ya? =.=' orang tua yang aneh…

"… Terserah ayah saja," kata Taka sambil bersiap-siap untuk tidur kembali. Namun sayang, kali ini ia kalah gesit dengan ayahnya yang sama-sama catcher beda olahraga itu. Sebelum ia meletakkan kepalanya di bantal, bantal tersebut telah ditarik oleh ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Alhasil, ia sukses terjeduk kayu tempat tidurnya sendiri. DHUAAK!

"AYAH!" teriak Taka yang sekarang sudah kehilangan ke-_cool_-annya.. Ya iyalah, anak mana yang nggak marah dibangunin pagi-pagi pas liburan sekolah, dimana harusnya mereka masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan bantalnya diambil sehingga menyebabkan kepalanya benjol dengan sukses? _Well_, setidaknya itu bukan saya. XP

"Hehe… Jadi gimana Taka? Mau nggak? Mau ya? Nanti ayah yang telepon teman-temanmu, ok?" kata Masaru tanpa minta maaf sedikitpun. Masih berusaha membujuk anaknya, tanpa memperhatikan kepala anaknya yang benjol karena ia sendiri.

"…. Kalau aku bilang nggakpun ayah akan tetep maksa kan? Jadi aku langsung saja, IYA. Sudah kan? Sekarang aku mau kembali tidur!" kata Taka lagi sambil merebut bantal yang tadi dipegang ayahnya.

"YES! Sebenarnya, tadi malam ayah sudah menelepon SELURUH teman-teman amefutomu. Jadi kamu nggak usah khawatir, tinggal tahu beres!" celoteh ayahnya. Kalau begini sih bukan minta izin anaknya, _wong_ semuanya udah disiapin duluan! Jadi, apa gunanya ia membangunkan Taka tadi?

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 tuh! Ayo bangun! Nanti jam 7 kita siap-siap di lapangan biasa, ok?" kata ayahnya lagi. Kurang beruntung, Taka mengacangi/mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap tak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Kesal, ayahnya menarik lagi bantalnya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Taka sudah persiapan. Jadi, ia menahan bantalnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak kehabisan akal, ayahnya menarik selimut anaknya. Tapi Taka masih tetap saja tidur, nggak kedinginan. Kenapa? KARENA INI MUSIM PANASLAH! MASA' LUPA? XD

Menyerah, ayahnyapun turun ke lantai bawah. Samar, Taka mendengar ucapan ayahnya, "Ayah tunggu kamu nanti ya.." dan ia masih berusaha untuk tidur kembali, sebelum seluruh kantuknya benar-benar hilang. Dari jauh, ayahnya tersenyum dan tertawa terkikik-kikik. Persis suara kuntilanak. Yah, sebelas-duabelas sama kuntilanak lah!

^O^

Sepertinya dewi fortuna benar-benar ingin menjauhi Taka hari ini. Tak sampai semenit, suara HPnya berbunyi. Dengan kesal ia terpaksa bangun dan mengangkatnya. Dilihatnya layar Hpnya yang menunjukkan nama peneleponnya. Ternyata sahabatnya, Yamato Takeru. Tak tega menekan tombol reject, iapun menekan tombol answer.

"Halo," sapa Taka setengah mengantuk. Mmmm, mungkin sepertiga. Sisa kantuknya berhasil diambil oleh ayahnya dan dering telepon barusan.

"_Ohayou_, Taka. Yang mau ulang tahun, bangun siang terus nih?" goda Yamato di telepon.

Kesal, tapi Taka tak bisa membalas. Karena memang itulah yang dilakukannya liburan ini. Kenapa? Karena tadi pagi jam setengah 4 ia sengaja bangun untuk menonton piala dunia. Dan ia tambah be-te karena pada menit ke 70-an tim jagoannya masih kalah 1-0. Maka ia putuskan untuk tidur saja. (yup, author menghitung perbedaan waktu antara Indonesia dan Jepang, readers! ^^ sungguh kurang kerjaan bukan?)

"Kau sendiri tumben telepon pagi-pagi begini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Taka balik, padahal niatnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tuh! :P *author dijitak Taka*

"Lho? Bukannya ayahmu sendiri yang menelepon kami semalam supaya datang hari ini? Kau ini bagaimana sih?" jawab Yamato mengernyitkan dahi, yang walaupun dilakukannya Taka tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena mereka berdua bicara lewat telepon.

Taka segera mengingat kejadian semalam, saat ayahnya menelepon SELURUH temannya. Tapi setahunya ulang tahunnya masih 2 hari lagi. Dan datang hari ini? Semuanya? Bukankah tadi ayahnya menyuruhnya bersiap-siap di lapangan untuk latihan seperti biasa? Ayahnya memang tidak bilang untuk latihan sih, tapi kalau ke lapangan mau ngapain lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dengan penasaran dan bingung, ia menjawab, "Tunggu, 'kami'? Memangnya kau datang dengan siapa saja? Dan mau apa? Kok ayahku tidak memberitahu apapun?"

Yamato menjawab "Lah, kata ayahmu kita mau mempersiapkan ulang tahunmu. Makanya aku datang dengan teman-teman sekolah. Kami sekarang di depan rumahmu," jawab Yamato. Singkat, padat, dan untungnya jelas. Walaupun baru bangun tidur, bukan anak Teikoku namanya kalau diajak ngomong nggak nyambung. Setidaknya, Taka bersyukur yang datang hanya teman sekolahnya, bukan tim Japan. Berbagai situasi mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Tapi, tetap saja itu cuma beberapa dugaan Taka. Baru saja Taka akan menanyakan fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yamato menutup teleponnya. Bergantikan dengan suara: "Oh, kalian. Masuk-masuk. Oom sudah menunggu dari tadi. Sebentar, oom panggilkan Taka dulu ya!"

Seketika, Honjo Masaru telah berada di kamar Taka. Segera Taka meminta konfirmasi ayahnya tersebut. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berbicara pada ayahnya, ayahnya telah berkata-kata terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu sudah bangun rupanya! Itu, teman-teman sekolahmu (amefuto tentunya) sudah datang untuk menjemputmu. Ayo cepat siap-siap! Ayah sudah mengepak segala keperluanmu dan baju-bajumu. Kamu tinggal berangkat saja!" katanya sambil menunjuk tas besar di pojok ruangan. Baru Taka akan berkata lagi, ayahnya sudah cepat-cepat berbicara. "Memangnya ayah tadi belum bilang ya? Ulang tahunmu, kau akan menginap dengan teman-temanmu ke Los Angeles, nanti pesawatnya transit dulu di Tokyo, dan kamu akan bertemu teman-temanmu di tim Japan. Ayah sudah memesan taksi yang diparkir di sekitar lapangan dekat rumah, kamu dan teman-temanmu tinggal berangkat saja! Sudah kamu mandi sana, pesawatnya berangkat jam 10 nanti," jelas ayahnya.

_Jam 10? Ini sudah hampir jam 7! Dan ia baru memberitahuku sekarang. Good._ Pikir Taka. Iapun melaju ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik. (ya iyalah! Orang kamar mandinya deket! XD)

^O^

Ketika Taka keluar dari kamar mandi, tasnya sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya ayahnya telah menurunkannya ke bawah. Sebenarnya enak punya ayah seperti ini, bahkan mau bersusah payah membuatkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya bersama teman-temannya. Masalahnya, ia baru memberitahu Taka pada HARI ITU JUGA, saat mereka sudah harus berangkat. Dan itu merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan.

Saat ia sedang menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Yamato dkk, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Kakaknya, Hibari Honjo juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cieee, yang mau liburan, nggak ngajak-ngajak lagi!" kata kakak perempuannya itu.

Taka menghela nafas, dan berkata "Ini aja aku juga baru tahu kak,". Hibari tidak kaget. Ia sudah bisa menerka-nerka sifat ayahnya yang satu itu (emangnya ayahnya ada berapa lagi? XP). "Oh, berarti kamu tahunya telat. Aku aja udah tau dari kemarin lusa," kata Hibari lagi.

"… Jadi kakak sudah tahu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Taka.

"Soalnya kukira kamu udah tau," jwab Hibari sambil meringis. Iapun mengacak-acak rambut adik laki-lakinya itu (O.O gimana caranya ya? Rambutnya kan panjang banget, kayak iklan shampoo! XD) "Maaf deh, lain kali kalau ada acara lagi kuberitahu! Ya udah berangkat sana! Teman-teman kamu udah nungguin dari tadi tuh!" katanya lagi.

Taka tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya, lebih tipis dari kain, lebih tipis dari kertas, lebih tipis dari rambut sehingga hanya dapat dihitung dengan micrometer sekrup-plak-. "Thanks ya kak. Aku pamit dulu ya," katanya.

"Sama ibu nggak pamit nih ceritanya?" kata ibu Honjo, yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dapur. Tapi karena waktu sudah mendesak, tak ada waktu untuk bercanda ria dengan keluarganya. Taka segera meraih sepatunya dari rak menjwab ibunya; "Hm, iya bu. Aku pergi dulu ya," kata Taka pelan.

"Hati-hati ya, Taka. Hhh… dasar.. Masaru itu, kerjanya bikin repot saja," kata ibunya sambil berlalu lagi ke dapur. Hibari kemudian berbisik pelan "Taka, kalau ada cowok cakep kenalin ya! Hehehe.."

"Kalau adapun, paling cuma teman-temanku. Memangnya kakak mau sama anak SMA?" ujar Taka sambil menuju ruang tamu.

"Berondong? OGAH!" kata kakaknya sambil masuk lagi ke kamarnya. Entah mengurusi apa.

^O^

Yamato, Heracles dan Karin sudah duduk di ruang tamu Taka saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi, ayahnya yang paling ngotot sendiri malah tidak ada di sana. Iapun bertanya kepada yang lainnya.

"Yamato, apa kau melihat ayahku?"

"Wah, wah, wah… Teman datang demi ulang tahun sahabatnya bukannya disambut malah nanyain ayahnya. Gimana sih?" kata Yamato.

"Aku saja baru tahu pagi ini," jawab Taka simple.

"Honto? Kami saja sudah diberitahu dari minggu lalu, kenapa Taka malah belum?" kata Karin.

"Hahaha… Ayahmu kelhatannya orang yang lucu ya, Taka!" kata Heracles.

_Lucu apanya!_ _Merepotkan iya…_ Pikir Taka.

"Ya, ya… Apa kalian melihat ayahku atau tidak?" tanya Taka (lagi).

"Ayahmu tadi bilang, ia tidak akan ikut dengan kita. tapi ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Jadi kita tinggal berangkat saja. Ayo, nanti kita terlambat naik pesawatnya!" ajak Yamato.

"Dari bahasamu, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu ya?" Tanya Taka pada Yamato masih dengan suara datar.

"Oh ya? Hehehe… namanya juga kejutan ulang tahun! Kau tinggal terima beres sajalah!" kata Yamato kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Achilles-senpai dan yang lain mana?" Tanya Taka, yang dari tadi cuma melihat 3 temannya saja. _Padahal katanya tim amefuto Teikoku. Kenapa yang datang cuma 3 orang?_ Pikirnya lagi.

"Hahaha… Achilles tadi pagi nonton bola, jadi masih mengantuk. Ia sekarang sedang tidur di dalam bus. Yang datang akhirnya Cuma kami berempat saja. Yang lainnya tidak bisa karena ada halangan," jawab Heracles. Walah! kalo gitu mah sama kayak Taka! *lirik Taka* *Taka: Apa?* *Author: tidak... bukan apa-apa...*

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berangkat! Passport dan visanya sudah kau bawa kan?" Tanya Yamato.

"Ya, ya… sudah. Kau semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti ayahku, Yamato," kata Taka setengah mengejek.

"Begitu? Soalnya memang ia yang menyuruhku untuk mengingatkanmu," kata Yamato.

_Pantas saja…_ Pikir semua orang di sana. Kemudian setelah itu mereka berempat (ups! berlima plus Achilles yang lagi ngorok! XD) berangkat bersama-sama menuju bandara. Dan kemudian menuju Tokyo…

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa saja yang akan ikut nanti? Next chapter, 2 OC will come out! XD Please look forward to it~

^O^

* * *

…

..

.

ANEH YA? ANEH YA? ANEH YAA?

WHUAAAA~~~ o *nangis2 gaje*

Maaf ya kalau rada OOC… T.T Maklum, masih pendatang baru…..

Arigatou buat para readers yang udah mau baca cerita gaje kayak gini..

Huweee! –plak-

Hiruma: Ngapain kau nangis gaje gitu, author sialan?

Ivy: Oh, Hiruma rupanya… kupikir siapa…..

Hiruma: MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA SIAPA LAGI, AUTHOR BODOH! -DUM!- *Hiruma ngelempar granat*

Ivy: Hiks… T.T habisnya ceritaku gaje.. Menurut Hiruma gimana?

Hiruma: Jelek.

Ivy: WHHUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *tambah keras*

Hiruma: JANGAN TAMBAH NGAMBEK GITU, AUTHOR SIALAN! MAKSUDKU, JELEK KARENA NGGAK ADA AKUNYA!

Ivy: O.o Whuee? Itu mah maunya Hiruma aja~ XP

Hiruma: *nembak author pake AK-47nya* EMANG KENAPA? MAU KUKATAIN JELEK LAGI HAH?

Ivy: Hiks.. Nggak…..

Hiruma: Kalau gitu, munculkan aku di chapter berikutnya!

Ivy: Haik, Hiruma-san! *hormat ala upacara bendera*

Hiruma: Okelah, kalau begitu… Gue pulang dulu!

Ivy: TTDJ~~ *melambaikan saputangan putih*

Oh yeah, R & R please minna-san~~~ ^^

Semoga di chapter depan ini lebih bagus lagi dengan dukungan review dari readers yaa~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

The Best Birthday present

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 26 Juni, ulang tahun Taka. Ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, memintanya (baca=menyuruhnya) untuk mengundang teman-teman amefutonya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka ada beberapa 'tamu tak diundang'? TakaxOC, with his best friend, YamatoxOC. Don't like, don't read! .

Disclaimer: The character belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata san! ^O^

Sebenernya ini cerita saya yang ke-empat, tapi karena malas ngepost jadi malah jadi dipost duluan… =.=' monggo, read it! XD

Untuk review nanti saya balas lewat pm saja ok? karena waktu sedang tidak cukup...

^o^

* * *

Ivy: Yak! Apa kabar, minna-san? –basabasi- terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita saya sampai chapter 2. Saya sangat terharu…

Hiruma: Heh, author sialan! Kapan aku muncul?

Ivy: Iya, sabar napa? Kagak sabaran banget nih orang! *betawi mode on*

Hiruma: Ya iyalah! Kan eyeshield 21 itu awalnya dari gue! Coba, kalau gue nggak ngeliat si cebol sialan itu lari, pasti di nggak bakal jadi eyeshield 21! Terus dia HMMMPHH! *dibekep Ivy*

Ivy: Udah kelamaan! Kalo mau nampil kapan-kapan aja! Sana! *buang Hiruma ke luar cerita* Yak, pengganggu sudah hilang! Di sini, cerita akan diawali dengan Taka's POV, jadi author nggak perlu lagi nyamber-nyamber gaje ok? Ok sajalah~ yosh, ini dia, Taka! *summon Taka*

Taka: *lagi baca buku* lho, kok tiba-tiba kamarku berubah? Perasaan tadi nggak kayak gini…

Ivy: Taka, untuk selanjutnya, cerita akan dimulai dari POVmu! Jaadi tolong ceritakan ya!

Taka: …

Ivy: Kenapa? Keberatan? *ngambil AK-47nya Hiruma*

Taka: … Nggak. Mana scriptnya? Sini kubacain deh.. –terpaksa-

Ivy: Nah, gitu dong! ^^ jadi anak baik ya… Khukhukhukhukhu… Okelah kalau begitu, tanpa banyak blabbering lagi, mari kita mulai ceritanya~~

^o^

* * *

_**Di bandara internasional Tokyo (ceritanya mereka sudah sampai di Tokyo)…**_

Taka's POV

Akhirnya pesawat yang kami tumpangi sampai juga di Tokyo. Kata ayah sih nanti kami akan bertemu dengan teman-teman amefutoku yang berada di Tokyo. Yah, paling Deimon dkk dan anggota tim Japan. Jujur, aku masih kesal. Ayah mana yang membiarkan anaknya pergi sendiri untuk 'kejutan ulang-tahunnya' yang ke-17 tanpa memberitahu apapun? Dan setelah dia memberitahuku, aku langsung harus berangkat hari itu juga (tepatnya hari ini). Tapi yah, sudahlah. Setidaknya aku tidak harus mengurusi apapun, kan? Jadi biar saja ayahku mengurusi semuanya. Toh sekali-sekali durhaka juga tidak apa-apa. Dia sendiri yang salah, tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu.

Lamunanku terbuyar oleh suara monyet—maksudku Raimon Taro. Ternyata Deimon sudah sampai di sini lebih dahulu. Rombonganku langsung menghampiri rombongan mereka.

"Mukyaa! Itu dia yang mau berulang-tahun! Dasar tajir max! Masa' kita semua dibayarin sampai Amerika?" kata si monye—maksudku Raimon.

"Hush, Monta! Kita ini sudah dibayarin, seharusnya kau berterima-kasih!" kata Sena yang ada di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba setelah itu rombongan Deimon semuanya langsung menghampiriku. Tunggu, SEMUA?

"Taka-kun, terima-kasih telah mengundang kami ya!" kata manager Deimon—Mamori Anezaki.

"Kekeke… Kau bisa tambah umur juga, rambut panjang sialan! Padahal kau sudah tua ya, sudah ubanan! Berapa umurmu tahun ini? 160 tahun? Kekeke…" kata si komandan, Hiruma Youichi. Yah, aku tahu dia cuma memanas-manasi saja, jadi untuk apa aku tanggapi? Lagipula sebelum aku sempat menanggapipun yang lainnnya sudah mengatakan hal-hal aneh duluan.

"Taka-kun! Nanti di sana ada makanan tidak? Kami lapar!" kata lineman mereka, Kurita Ryoukan.

"FUGO!" eh, ada satu lagi. Kalau tidak salah, err… namanya, Komusubi Daikichi.

"Kalian ini.."

"Pikirannya…"

"Cuma makanan saja!" kata 3 orang lineman sisanya yaitu Jumonji Kazuki, Kuroki Kouji, dan Togano Shouzo.

"Yaa~~ Pestanya pasti menyenangkan!" kata pemimpin cheers Deimon, Suzuna Taki.

"Ahaha~ itu betul, my sista!" kata kakaknya, Natsuhiko Taki, yang kemudian langsung dipukul oleh adiknya. Setidaknya aku sedikit bersyukur, hubunganku dan kakakku tidak seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kepalaku sudah benjol 5 tingkat seperti yang pernah kubaca di buku (komik) Crayon Shinchan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pestanya seperti apa, Taka-kun?" tanya Yukimitsu Manabu. Heran, padahal orang-orang ini tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi kenapa semua memanggilku Taka saja? Yah, mungkin karena Honjo itu identik dengan ayahku, Masaru Honjo. Tapi sopan-santun tetap perlu dijaga kan? Yah, kujawab seadanya saja.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku kemudian. Simple, singkat, dan kenyataan. Toh aslinya memang aku tidak tahu kan? Ayahku yang merencenakan semuanya. Dari dulu dia memang sukanya aneh-aneh. Sampai jauh-jauh ke Tokyo melihat pertandingan Oujo vs Deimon untuk mencarikan lawan yang seimbang untukku. Apa namanya coba kalau bukan kurang kerjaan?

Sementara aku larut dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak sadar kalau kata-kataku tadi membuat pengaruh yang sangat besar. Mereka semua langsung diam seribu bahasa. Tapi lima detik kemudian, kembali lagi menghujatku dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

"Ehh? Honto?" kata Suzuna Taki.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa?" tanya kicker Deimon, Gen Takekura aka 'Musashi' (kalau aku tidak salah).

"J,jadi, bagaimana dengan makanannya?" kata Kurita-san. Saat seperti ini bukannya menanyakan hal yang lebih penting, masih saja menanyakan makanan. Hhh…

"Fugo!" kata Komusubi.

"Ha?"

"Haah?"

"HAAAAAAH?" kata huh-huh bro—panggilan mereka yang kuketahui dari Raimon.

"Mukyaa! Jadi kita menginap dimana MAX? Ternyata Honjo-san miskin MAX ya?" teriak Raimon. Aku sedikit shock. Kenapa aku bisa dikalahkan oleh orang seperti ini (baka banget) ya?

"Tenang dulu, semua. Taka memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Soalnya ini pesta kejutan buat dia, tenang saja, Pak Honjo sudah menyapkan semuanya kok. Jadi kalian juga tinggal terima beres saja," kata Yamato menjelaskan.

"Oooooohh…" kata mereka manggut-manggut. Aku sih diam saja. Paling mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalaupun ada yang tahu, paling cuma Hiruma, dan tidak mungkin ia mau memberitahukan apapun padaku. Yamato saja tidak memberitahukan apapun. Sepertinya ayahku itu sudah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk 'menutup mulut' mereka rapat-rapat. Sementara dianya sendiri sekarang enak-enakan di rumah. Dasar! Eh, jangan-jangan ia meminta bantuan pada Hiruma lagi! Jadi sedikit penasaran nih! Gimana kalau pestanya malah ancur gara-gara mereka ya?

"Anou, yang lain mana ya? Kok cuma kita saja?" tanya Karin yang dari tadi tidak ikut pembicaraan kami. Heracles-san dan Achilles-san sekarang sedang ke kantin, jadi mungkin dia sedikit merasa kesepian. Apalagi dari tadi aku dan Yamato mengobrol dengan Deimon (nggak ngobrol juga sih, mereka saja yang nanya macam-macam padaku).

"Mmm, orang-orang Taiyou Sphinx katanya ada latihan khusus di Mesir, jadi nggak bisa ikut. Lalu, Seibu Wild Gunmans katanya mungkin telat gara-gara nungguin Riku yang baru bangun, jadi mereka ngejar pesawat berikutnya. Oujo White Knight katanya nggak bisa datang karena dihukum Shogun-san gara-gara kalah turnamen musim semi kemarin. Shinryuji Naga juga nggak bisa, katanya takut Agon berbuat 'macam-macam' lagi. Hakushuu Dinosaur juga nggak bisa, soalnya Marco nggak ikut, jadi nggak ada yang ngontrol Gaou, jadi akhirnya nggak ada yang ikut. Bando Spider katanya nggak bisa, soalnya Kotaro dan Akaba ikut ujian perbaikan jadi nggak diizinin sama Julie. Kyoshin Poseidon yang bisa ikut cuma Kakei dan Mizumachi, sekarang lagi di jalan. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas Mamori Anezaki panjang-lebar. Ya ampun, kalau manager Teikoku Alexander seperti itu mungkin kami nggak akan kalah dari Deimon waktu itu. Mungkin ini alasannya kenapa mereka bisa menang di Christmas Bowl waktu itu. Lagipula, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa yang datang akhirnya cuma Deimon, Seibu, dan Kyoshin saja? Aku nggak tahu harus senang karena jadi sedikit sepi, atau sedih karena nggak banyak yang datang. Otakku sudah cukup kacau hari ini.

Tak berapa lama, Heracles-san dan Achilles-san kembali dari kantin, juga Kyoshin yang cuma 2 orang sudah datang. Yang terakhir datang tentu saja Seibu. Anehnya, yang kulihat bukanlah Kid, Tetsuma, dan Riku. Melainkan Riku dan 2 orang perempuan. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu mereka itu siapa. Apa mereka cheersnya Seibu? Setahuku cheers yang diundang hanya cheers Deimon saja (itupun karena kakaknya menjadi pemain).

"Hh.. Hhh… Maaf terlambat!" kata Riku. Untunglah dia seorang runningback, jadi setidaknya ia bisa mengejar keterlambatannya dengan berlari.

"Kekeke.. Kau terlambat ya, cebol putih sialan! Kalau di Deimon, orang sepertimu pasti sudah kubakar hidup-hidup!" ancam Hiruma.

"Hi, hieee? Riku, kau dari mana saja? Kami semua cemas menunggumu di sini..," ujar Sena.

"Hehehe… Maaf, aku ketiduran tadi pagi gara-gara nonton bola. Gomen ya, minna…," jawabnya dengan wajah (sok) tanpa dosa. Kok hari ini banyak sekali yang nonton bola ya? Dari Achilles-san (yang ternyata nonton bareng Heracles-san di rumahnya), Riku, bahkan Yamato (setelah kami mengobrol di bus aku baru tahu kalau dia juga menonton, tapi sepertinya ia lebih pintar dengan mengatur waktu tidurnya lebih awal—aku juga sih, tapi kok tetap ngantuk ya?-)

"Huh! Dari dulu kau selalu begitu! Jangan diulangi lagi ya?" kata Mamori. Kudengar, dulu mereka teman masa kecil, bertiga dengan Sena.

"Haik, Mamo-nee...," jawab Riku. Entah ini perasaanku saja, atau setelah itu muka Hiruma tiba-tiba bête? Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku juga. Untuk apa kupikirkan?

"BTW, mana Kid-san dan Tetsuma-san? Apa mereka terlambat MAX?" tanya Raimon.

"Mereka nggak bisa ikut, karena tiketnya sayang, jadi kuajak mereka berdua," jawab Riku sambil menunjuk 2 orang perempuan disampingnya.

"C, cantik…" kata Achilles-san, tapi kemudian langsung disikut oleh Heracles-san.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bersamamu itu, Rikuriku? Jangan-jangan pacarmu ya? Kok ada 2 sih? Hayo, Rikuriku selingkuh yaa? Atau sudah mulai kayak Agonnee?" tanya Suzuna. Tiba-tiba di atas rambutnya berdiri sebuah antena.

"BUKAN!" jawab Riku, dan 2 perempuan yang mengapitnya serempak.

"Pacar? dia? Ih, nggak sudi!" kata yang berambut hitam panjang. Yah, kira-kira hampir sepanjang rambutku, tapi masih panjang aku sekitar 5 cm.

"Hah? Ngaco aja nih! Hahaha…" kata seorang yang berambut coklat pendek sebahu.

"Sudah teman-teman, kacangin saja 2 makhluk di sebelahku i—NI!" kata Riku. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah dijambak dan dipukul oleh 2 perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Yang benar dong ngenalinnya!" kata perempuan yang berambut hitam panjang.

"Niat ngenalin nggak sih? Udah mending kubangunin tadi pagi, kalau nggak, kau pasti telat tahu!" kata yang berambut coklat.

"Aduhduh, iya, iya… Guys, yang rambut coklat pemarah ini… Adaouw! Iya, iya, maaf! Yang rambut coklat pendek ini adikku, Chiaki. Umurnya beda setahun, tapi dia sudah SMA. Yang satunya itu masih saudara jauhku, istilahnya sepupu jauhlah! Tapi nggak modal, jadi numpang di rumahku! Ampunn! Iya, aduh! Namanya Kyoko. Umurnya sama denganku. Aduh! Apaan sih? Kan aku udah bener nyebutnya! Untuk kamu sih nggak perlu nama belakang!" jelas Riku—yang masih di 'aniaya' oleh perempuan yang ternyata adik dan saudaranya itu.

"Hieee? Kok aku nggak pernah tahu Riku punya adik?" tanya Sena.

"Ya jelaslah Sena, kan selama 2 minggu itu aku sibuk ngelatih kamu. Jadi kamu sendiri juga nggak pernah main ke rumahku kan?" jawab Riku.

"Ah, ini pasti Mamori-san dan Sena-san ya? Maaf selama ini merepotkan kakakku. Kakak sudah cerita banyak soal kalian!" kata Chiaki.

"Eh, sama-sama Chiaki-chan! Perasaan umurmu beda jauh sama Riku deh, ternyata cuma satu tahun ya?" tanya Anezaki-san.

"Ah, enggak kok. Kami cuma beda 1 tahun, ya kak kak?" kata Chiaki pada Riku.

"Iya, dari dulu badan anak ini memang kecil, makanya… AUCH! Jangan marah dong! Nggak bisa bercanda banget sih nih orang!" kata Riku yang langsung dicubit Chiaki.

"Oh, begitu.. Chiaki ikut program akselerasi ya? Kok bisa setingkat sama Riku?" kata Anezaki-san.

"I, iya, begitulah! Mohon bantuannya ya! Kid-san dan Tetsuma-san nggak bisa ikut, jadi kami berdua yang menggantikan!" jawab Chiaki.

"Maaf merepotkan!" kata Kyoko.

"Kekeke, cukup bicaranya orang-orang sialan! Cepat naik ke pesawat, nggak dengar pengumuman dari tadi?" kata Hiruma memanggil—ralat—memerintah kami semua. Kami ya nurut saja, toh diantara kami nggak ada yang mengerti mau dibawa ke mana. Termasuk aku, yang sebenarnya punya acara di sini. Kalau begini rasanya seperti salah satu anggota pembantu Deimon yang hampir tidak disadari... Siapa ya namanya? Uhm… Oh iya, Ishimaru Tetsuo! Sampai namanya pun aku hampir lupa…

Setelah itu mereka semua sibuk bercakap-cakap sendiri. Bahkan Karin yang pemalupun mengobrol dengan Anezaki-san. Yamato mengobrol dengan Hiruma, sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu. Perasaanku jadi makin tidak enak. Kalau ayahku, Yamato dan Hiruma berkomplot mengerjaiku bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka bertiga berniat mengerjaiku habis-habisan sampai aku malu? Misalnya kalau… Hiiiih! Image cool-ku nanti bisa hilang nanti! Tunggu, bagaimana kalau ternyata ini siasat mereka saja? Kalau sebenarnya mereka tidak merencanakan apapun? Duh, kenapa sih tadi pagi aku mau saja diajak? Coba tadi pagi aku menolak, pasti aku tidak akan pusing begini!

Novel 'Pesawat Kertas' yang kubaca tidak satu katapun yang masuk ke kepalaku. Dari 10 menit yang lalu, yang kubaca masih halaman itu-itu saja! Yah, dari luar sih aku kelihatan biasa-biasa saja, memang sudah bawaan ibuku mukaku ini jarang sekali berekspresi. Tapi sebenarnya aku pusing sekali memikirkan hal ini! Biasanya Yamato akan menyadari perubahan sikapku ini dalam sekejap, tapi sekarang ia sibuk ber'diskusi' dengan Hiruma. Hhh… Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku? Tidakkah kalah dari Raimon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghukumku? Atau ini karena aku pernah membaca buku di toko buku tanpa membayar? ARGGGHH! Yang menyebalkan lagi, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikapku sama sekali (karena mungkin memang tidak ada yang berbeda). Seharusnya mereka sadar kalau kecepatanku berkurang 0,1 m/s, atau kalau tekanan darahku meningkat!

Diluar dugaan, ternyata ada juga yang menyadari kalau aku dari tadi tidak konsenrasi membaca. Anehnya, yang menyadarinya malah orang yang baru hari ini juga kukenal, Kyoko.

"Honjo-san tidak apa-apa? Kok dari tadi bacanya halaman yang itu-itu saja?" tanyanya.

"… Aku cuma sedang menghayati tulisan dan pemakaian katanya saja kok, eh… Ehm, Kyo—"

"Oh, begitu…" kata Kyoko pelan. Jangan-jangan ia sadar kalau aku berbohong?

"Kyoko. Panggil saja begitu. Semuanya juga memanggilku begitu kok," katanya. Sebersit senyum terukir di wajahnya. Duh! Bodoh sekali aku! Alasan macam apa itu? Menghayati bacaanku? Beh!

"Panggil saja aku Taka. Honjo itu identik dengan ayahku, Masaru Honjo," jawabku.

"Oh ya? Menurutku tidak begitu...," katanya pelan. Sangat pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya samar-samar.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Sementara yang lain sudah berjalan jauh di depan, kami masih tertinggal di belakang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa bodoh. Ini semua gara-gara rencana konyol ayah. Dia betul-betul tahu kelemahanku. Bicara denganku saat pagi hari, dimana sel-sel otakku belum nyambung semua. Pikiranku mulai ngelantur lagi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyoko dan Chiaki itu orang yang disuruh ayah untuk mengerjaiku? Kadang-kadang kesal juga kala pikiran terlalu pintar,jadi sering berpikir yang nggak-nggak. Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ka… Taka..."

"TAKA!"

^o^

* * *

Demikian chapter 2 selesai.. Gimana? Gimana? Ceritanya ketebakkah?

Hehehe… ceritanya sengaja saya bikin agak ribet, dan di sini Taka-nya mulai OOC. Tapi biarkanlah. Bukannya salah satu motto adalah unleash your imagination-plak!-? :p

Cerita selanjutnya akan dimulai dari Kyoko POV. Siapa sebenarnya Kyoko dan Chiaki? Benarkah mereka adik dan sepupu jauh Riku? Atau mereka adalah mata-mata Pak Honjo Masaru seperti yang dipikirkan Taka? Siapa yang membuyarkan lamunan Taka? Hohoho… (bicatanya ala presenter Silet)

Review Please~~ ^0^

\ /

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

The Best Birthday present

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 26 Juni, ulang tahun Taka. Ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, memintanya (baca=menyuruhnya) untuk mengundang teman-teman amefutonya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka ada beberapa 'tamu tak diundang'? TakaxOC, with his best friend, YamatoxOC. Don't like, don't read! .

Disclaimer: The character belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata san! ^O^

Sebenernya ini cerita saya yang ke-empat, tapi karena malas ngepost jadi malah jadi dipost duluan… =.=' monggo, read it! XD

^o^

* * *

Ivy: Apa kabar semuanya? *bow* terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita gaje ini sampai chapter 3.. Nah, di cerita ini, OC's POV merajalela! Ada juga sedikit ulangan episode sebelumnya, tapi janji, cuma dikit kok! .

Oh ya, saya lupa, disclaimer untuk yang chapter lalu alias chapter 2, novel 'Pesawat Kertas' yang dibaca Taka adalah pelesetan dari novel 'Perahu Kertas' ciptaan Dee aka Dewi Lestari.. Thanks untuk Chara-chii yang telah mengingatkan saya! ^o^

Balasan Review chapter 2 akan saya balas di sini ok? ;)

**Shield Via Yoichi**: Keren? Makasih... ^^ (Hiruma: Kekekeke... yang dimaksud keren itu ceritanya, bukan kamu tahu!) Oh iya, terntu saja akan terus dilanjutkan.. Cuma malas Updatenya saja kok..-plak!-

**chara-chii12**: biarin! :P -Bugh!- (ditonjok chara-chii) Hehehe... iya ya, ini udah kusebutin kok. Lupa. Mau pinjam novelnya? Hehehe... Aku punya lho... *grin* (promosi)

**Rizu Auxe09**: OK? OKelah kalo begitu... OOC? Setiap romance kan memang harus ada OOCnya... Hehehe.. (Ditabok)

**Su Zuna Ame**: Ya kan? Kyaaaa! *ikutan teriak ala fangirl* ehm! *membenarkan wibawa* terima kasih pujiannya... Saya sangat terharu... :') Update? kalo write ASAP masih mungkin, tapi kalau update... TA-RAN! Inilah updateannya! XD

Yak, selanjutnya, adalah Kyoko POV, jadi mohon dimengerti OK, readers?

Kyoko: EH? AKU?

Ivy: Ya, kamu! Memangnya yang namanya Kyoko di sini siapa lagi coba?

Kyoko: Kenapa nggak Chiaki aja sih? Kenapa mesti aku?

Chiaki: =.= Karena ini bagianmu, nak! *menepuk pundak Kyoko* Sudah, terima saja..

Ivy: Kalau begitu nanti kau cuma setengah saja deh, sisanya gentian aja sama Taka. Udah cepetan, baca nih naskah! *ngelempar naskah ke Kyoko*

Kyoko: Eeeeeh? *siap-siap menghindar*

Taka: Tep! *nangkep naskah* nih.

Kyoko: *ngambil naskah dari Taka* Ah, arigatou.

Ivy: Ah, kelamaan! Chiaki, kamu aja yang buka! Jadi bête nih! HUH!

Chiaki: -.- iya, iya… Ngerti deh.. Jangan ngomong huh aja, ntar jadi huh-huh sis lho~ EHM! INI DIA, THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT CHAPTER 3!

ENJOY~~ :D

^o^

* * *

**Kyoko's POV.**

Hhh… Ini semua gara-gara Riku! Gara-gara dia kesiangan, aku dan Chiaki jadi harus bangunin dia deh! Kid-san dan Tetsuma-san juga kenapa tiba-tiba nggak jadi sih? Ini pasti gara-gara Tetsuma-san yang makan semangka 4 buah kemarin! Chiaki juga, ngapain nantangin Tetsuma-san banyak-banyakan makan buah semangka? Akhirnya jadi sakit perut, terus nggak jadi datang kan mereka berdua! Huuuuuuh, pokoknya kesel! Untung aja kami masih sempat ngejar pesawat, kalau nggak, udah dimarahin sama yang lainnya kali ya? Hiruma-san juga bilang begitu, katanya kalau di Deimon, kami pasti sudah dibakar hidup-hidup! Hii, aku sih belum mau jadi Kyoko bakar, tapi kalau Riku boleh juga tuh! Siapa tahu bisa sekaligus nge'hitam'in rambutnya yang ubanan sejak lahir itu, hehehe..

Duh, bosan banget nih. Perjalanan dari ruang tunggu ke pesawat ternyata lumayan jauh, nggak kayak waktu aku tinggal di Indonesia dulu. Hhhh, daripada bête, ajak ngobrol orang aja deh! Eh, Chiaki mana ya? Kok tiba-tiba ngilang? Yah, aku ajak ngobrol yang deket aja kalo gitu… Hmm, eh, itu bukannya Taka? Oh iya, aku belum ngucapin makasih udah diajak ke ulang tahun dia. Tapi dia lagi baca novel, nanti ganggu nggak ya? Kutunggu dulu beberapa saat deh! Dia baca novel apa sih? Oh, 'Pesawat Kertas'.. Udah ada terjemahannya ke Jepang toh? Keren juga tuh novel, aku udah baca juga! Ya udah deh, nggak usah kutegur, takut ganggu..

_10 menit kemudian…_

Ini cuma perasaanku aja, atau dari tadi dia nggak ngebalik halaman bukunya sama sekali? Udah 10 menit dia masih di halaman situ-situ aja. Nggak enak juga sih kalo nanya, kan belum kenal juga. Tapi rasa penasaranku ini memang nggak pernah bisa diajak kompromi! Jalan juga deh kaki ini ke dia. Baka! Mulut, jangan ngomong!

"Honjo-san tidak apa-apa? Kok dari tadi bacanya halaman yang itu-itu saja?" kata mulut sialku ini. Huuuuh, kenapa sih aku ini? Nggak bisa sopan sekali aja? Baru pertama kali ngomong udah ngomong yang nggak-nggak. Udah mending dibayarin keluarganya! Payah!

"… Aku cuma sedang menghayati tulisan dan pemakaian katanya saja kok, eh… Ehm, Kyo—" katanya, tapi sudah terpotong oleh kata-kataku duluan.

"Oh, begitu…" potongku. Pasti aku kelihatan sangat bodoh sekarang. Dia kan Taka Honjo! Nggak mungkinlah dia ngelamun kayak aku! Pastinya dia mikirin hal-hal yang lebih penting! Tuh kan, dia lagi menghayati bacaannya!

"Kyoko. Panggil saja begitu. Semuanya juga memanggilku begitu kok," kataku sambil tersenyum. Niatnya sih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadi. Lagipula si Riku itu cuma memberitahu nama depanku saja sih, jadi semuanya sudah terlanjur memanggilku Kyoko.

"Panggil saja aku Taka. Honjo itu identik dengan ayahku, Masaru Honjo," jawabnya dengan tenang sambil melipat bukunya. Hm? Kok ada sedikit nada kesal di perkataannya itu? Kayaknya susah juga ya, punya ayah terkenal? Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali nggak tahu soal Masaru Honjo lho! Baru juga tahu ini, jadi sebenarnya aku tahu Taka duluan. Mungkin dia kesal juga ya, diangapnya semua orang kenal dia gara-gara ayahnya. Padahal menurutku tidak begitu.

"Oh ya? Menurutku tidak begitu…" lho? Lho? Mulutku ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba menggumam nggak jelas? Padahal aku sama sekali ngak niat ngomong lho! Cuma di pikiran saja! Semoga saja dia tidak mendengarnya… Nanti takutnya malah aku dikira sok tahu lagi, padahal baru juga kenal kan?

Hening seketika. Sepertinya sih dia tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Fyuuuuh, untung saja… Kulihat Yamato menghampiri kami dari barisan depan. Sepertinya ia memanggil Taka.

"Hoi, Taka! Yang ulang tahun kok malah di belakang? Tumben nggak baca buku!" sahut Yamato. Taka tidak menjawab. Lho, apa dia benar-benar melamun ya? Jadi tebakanku tadi benar? Apa ia benar-benar tidak konsentrasi membaca?

"Taka?" katanya lagi. Taka benar-benar tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan lurus! Pandangan matanya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Yamato lalu bertanya padaku, "Kyoko-san, apa dari tadi Taka begini terus?"

"Ehm, sepertinya begitu, Yamato. Kan sudah pernah kubilang, panggil saja aku Kyoko," kataku. Kalian pasti bingung karena aku sepertinya tahu hampir seluruh orang di sini. Tenang saja, itu akan diungkap nanti di akhir cerita.

"Dasar. Begini nih, kalau dia lagi ngelamun. Pikirannya bisa kacau! Taka, Taka…," katanya sambil terkikik sendiri. Kepalanya mendekat ke kuping Taka, dan mulutnya bergerak meneriakkan "TAKA!"

Taka kaget seketika. Ia berkata balik "Apa sih? Nggak usah teriak kan bisa..," katanya.

"Hahaha… Dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu tapi nggak sadar-sadar. Iya kan, Kyoko?" tanya Yamato padaku. Aku cuma mengangguk. Tak berapa lama Chiaki menghampiriku.

"Kyoko-chan! Di situ kau rupanya! Kucari-cari dari tadi…," katanya. Hei, yang mencarimu itu aku tahu! Tapi, sebelum sempat berkata apapun, aku sudah diseretnya dari sana. Meninggalkan Yamato dan Taka yang masih termangu.

^o^

* * *

"Chiaki! Duh, pelan-pelan dikit kenapa? Baka!" kataku protes. Ya iyalah, kalau sahabatmu menyeretmu begitu saja, siapa yang nggak protes?

"Kau itu yang baka! Nggak ingat tujuan kita ke sini apa? Tetsuma-san dan Kid-san kan sudah berpesan, apa kau nggak ingat?" sentaknya. Kami berduapun berhenti tepat di sebuah tikungan dalam belalai gajah (kalau kalian tidak tahu ini apa, sekedar info bahwa itu adalah alat untuk masuk pesawat yang mirip lorong) (All: UDAH TAU! KAMI NGGAK BAKA!) (Kyoko: Kan sekilas info saja...).

"Iya, iya… Aku ingat..," kataku lirih.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang curiga! Kalau ada, ini semua gara-gara kau!" teriaknya.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan begitu dong! Kau ini nggak bisa santai sedikit kenapa? Sabar, sabar… Tenang.. Sishi Hakuto, ok?" candaku. Semoga dengan begini ia bisa tenang sedikit.

"Emangnya kita dari Shinryuji apa? Hhh… Baiklah, tapi kau jangan sekali-sekali melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, ok?" katanya kemudian. Sepertinya kemarahannya mulai mereda. Iseng, sekalian saja aku menggodanya!

"Tapi nggak biasanya kamu se bête ini. Jangan-jangan…" kataku dengan nada jahil.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" sentaknya. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menduga-duga apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Jangan-jangan Chiaki suka dengan Yamato atau Taka ya? Hahahahaha~~" kataku sambil berlari menuju pintu pesawat yang sudah di depan mata.

"Enak saja! Jangan-jangan malah kau yang naksir! Tadi kau bersama mereka berdua kan?" kata Chiaki setengah berteriak. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat pipinya memerah walau sangat tipis. Aku tertawa.

"Hahaha, tuh kan, marah! Berarti benar tuh~ Cieee…. Jealous nih yee~~~" ejekku.

"KYOKO! Awas kau ya!" katanya sambil mengejarku. Kamipun tertawa bersama. Setidaknya, sampai ada suara setan…

"Hei, kalian! Makhluk-makhluk sialan! Baru sekali ikut juga udah rese! Bisa cepat nggak sih? Kalau tidak nanti kutinggal kalian di sini!"

"Hiruma-kun, jangan kasar begitu! Nggak sopan!"

^o^

* * *

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya kami sampai juga di L.A. saat kami sampai, di L.A. sudah tanggal 25 Juni, dan besok ulang tahun Taka. Saat sampai, kami semua menuju ke penginapan yang dimaksud oleh Honjo Masaru-san. Tanpa kami duga (ya, kami, kecuali Hiruma-san tentunya. Buktinya Yamato dan Taka saja kaget) ternyata penginapan itu adalah penginapan kecil yang amat-sangat-bobrok-sekali! (yang belakangan diketahui bernama 'Broken Mansion'. Tak heran bukan?) Dari bangunannya saja sudah kelihatan bahwa penginapan itu berumur lebih dari 100 tahun! Kami semua menengok ke Hiruma-san, berharap meminta bantuan. Dengan santainya ia malah bilang: "Hm? Kekeke, apa yang kalian tunggu, makhluk-makhluk sialan? Cepat masuk sana!" dan kami semuapun masuk lewat pintu depan. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat ekspresi Taka yang shock-kesal-sedih-malu, pokoknya udah campur aduk! Siapa yang nggak malu kalau ayahnya memesan tempat bobrok ini untuk menginap bersama teman-temannya? Akupun menoleh kea rah temannya, berharap akan mendapat penjelasan yang logis. Kukira Yamato akan tenang-tenang saja, ternyata ia sendiri juga sama shocknya. Hm? Kok Chiaki dan Riku santai-santai saja? Ah, pasti mereka tahu sesuatu… Pokoknya hari ini juga aku harus bertanya pada mereka!

^o^

* * *

**Los Angeles, 'Broken Mansion', 02.00 AM.**

**Normal POV.**

Di sebuah ruangan kecil di penginapan di pinggir kota Los Angeles, Amerika, 5 anak SMA sedang berdiskusi tentang suatu hal. 3 laki-laki yang berambut kuning, putih, dan hitam, dan 2 perempuan berambut hitam dan coklat. Mereka tak lain adalah Hiruma, Riku, Yamato, Chiaki, dan Kyoko yang sedang berdiskusi tentang suatu hal.

"Oh, jadi begitu.." kata Kyoko.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku dulu sih?" kata Yamato.

"Habisnya Yamato dari tadi bareng Taka melulu, gimana kami bisa kasih tahu!" kata Chiaki.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Nanti kalau aku nggak duduk bareng dia malah dicurigai lagi…," kata Yamato lagi.

"Kayaknya dari tadi dia udah curiga deh! Buktinya ngelamun melulu gitu…," timpal Kyoko.

"Berisik! Dasar makhluk-makhluk sialan! Sekarang ada rencana baru lagi! Jadi begini, blablablablala…. Ngerti?" kata Hiruma.

"Mana kita ngerti! Hiruma-san ngomongnya cuma blablabla doing!" kata Riku, dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"UDAH CEPETAN JAWAB! NTAR SEKALIAN GUE BERESIN HAL-HAL LAINNYA! LO PADA SETUJU NGGAK?" teriak Hiruma dengan kasar. Anehnya tak ada satupun orang di penginapan itu yang terbangun. Mungkin saking lelahnya, mereka semua tidur dengan nyenyaknya, sampai nggak sadar ada teriakan dari neraka.

"Setuju~~ ^o^," jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Kekeke, bagus! Kalau begitu, kita tinggal memilih satu orang untuk kita jadikan umpan!" kata Hiruma.

"Udah, Yamato aja. Kan dia sahabatnya…," kata Riku.

"Enak aja! Nggak adil itu! Yang adil kenapa?" protes Yamato.

"Ya udah, kita putuskan dengan undian aja!" kata Kyoko. Dan merekapun mengambil jalan itu, undian. Mereka BEREMPAT, tentunya. Hiruma mana mungkin mau ikutan.

Dan hasilnya adalah…..

"Selamat Kyoko! Kau akan jadi umpannya!" sahut Chiaki dengan suara lantang dan gembira.

"Eeeeeh? Kok aku?" gumam Kyoko.

"HUAHAHAHAA! Ngusulin sendiri kena sendiri!" sindir Riku. Kyoko langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, sabar ya Kyoko. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu mengurus persiapan yang lainnya. Sudah hampir jam 4 pagi nih!" kata Yamato.

"KEKEKEKEKE! KAMI DULUAN YA MODEL SHAMPOO SIALAN!" kata Hiruma beranjak ke pintu diikuti Yamato, Riku, dan Chiaki. Model shampoo sialan adalah panggilan baru untuk Kyoko. Mungkin karena rambut hitam-panjangnya mirip dengan rambut model iklan shampoo yang sering ada di TV? Entahlah…

Dan pada pagi harinya, rencana tersebut dijalankan….

Apakah betul Kyoko dan Chiaki adalah mata-mata dari Pak Honjo Masaru? Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan mereka berlima? Ikuti kelanjutan chapter berikutnya! YA-HA! XD

^o^

* * *

**Omake.**

**Di dalam belalai gajah menuju pesawat jurusan penerbangan ke L.A.**

**Normal POV.**

"Jangan-jangan Chiaki suka dengan Yamato atau Taka ya? Hahahahaha~~" kata Kyoko.

"Enak saja! Jangan-jangan malah kau yang naksir! Tadi kau bersama mereka berdua kan?" kata Chiaki menghindar.

"Hahaha, tuh kan, marah! Berarti benar tuh~ Cieee…. Jealous nih yee~~~" ejek Kyoko lagi.

"KYOKO! Awas kau ya!" teriak Chiaki sambil mengejar Kyoko yang telah berlalu dari situ. Sebenarnya, tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada 2 orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua tanpa sengaja. Tadinya mereka cuma menunggu 2 perempuan itu lewat duluan di belalai gajah itu. Tapi entah kenapa mereka berdua jadi mendengar percakapan itu. Kalau tebakan kalian mereka adalah Yamato dan Taka, berarti kalian benar. Mereka bahkan sempat terdiam sebentar di tikungan belalai gajah tersebut.

"Taka?" kata Yamato pada Taka.

"Ya?" jawab Taka.

"Kau mendengar ucapan mereka tadi?"

"… Tentu saja, aku belum tuli,"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

".. Bagaimana apanya?"

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih kawaii, Chiaki atau Kyoko?"

"…. Terserah kau saja," seru Taka sambil berlalu ke dalam pesawat.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan ngambek gitu, dong! Taka! Hahaha..."

…Dan merekapun masuk ke dalam pesawat.

^o^

* * *

Dou itte? (artinya=bagaimana?) OOCkah?

Tak apalah, kan namanya juga cerita romance… Pasti ada OOC sedikit, betul? –plak-

Chapter ini kayaknya paling pendek diantara chapter lainnya ya? =.= soalnya ada sedikit ulangan dari chapter sebelumnya. Lagipula niat saya memang pingin bikin chapter ini nanggung dikit. Hehehe.. *author ditimpukin sandal ama readers*

Kyoko sebenarnya nggak pemalu-pemalu amat kok, tapi ada alasan kenapa dia rada salting kalau deket Taka. Itu akan dijelaskan di chapter terakhir saja. Buktinya kalau sama Chiaki dia bisa lepas begitu. Ya kan? *readers: mana kami tahu? Kami kan belum baca sampai akhir… Author: O iya, ya… Kalau begitu ikuti saja terus ok? ;) –ngomongnya maksa-*

REVIEW PLEASE! XD

R&R PLEASE!

YAAAAAA? -plak!- ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

The Best Birthday present

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 26 Juni, ulang tahun Taka. Ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, memintanya (baca=menyuruhnya) untuk mengundang teman-teman amefutonya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka ada beberapa 'tamu tak diundang'? TakaxOC, with his best friend, YamatoxOC. Don't like, don't read! .

Disclaimer: The character belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata san! ^O^

Sebenernya ini cerita saya yang ke-empat, tapi karena malas ngepost jadi malah jadi dipost duluan… =.=' monggo, read it! XD

^o^

* * *

Ivy: Hello! Minna-sama! Termia kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai chapter 4! Saya sangat senang sekali! Ini balasan reviewnya ya! ^^

**Chara-chii12**: kekeke… keduluan ya? XP Ufufufufufu~~ (gaje) OOC? Memang, kan romance harus selalu OOC (halah!) berjuang? Nggak juga.. –plak!- Cuma males updatenya saja… hehehehe..

**Su Zuna Ame**: Hehehe… XD rencananya apa? Author saja nggak tahu.. (all: bohong!) sama nih! Tapi kalau ini beda ceritanya, ayah saya males bayar modemnya jadinya sering dicabut.. (dan kemalasan itu menurun ke saya, hehehehe… XP) Yoah, makasih yaa~~ review terus? Yeiii~ (nari2 gaje)

**Yukari Hyuu-Kei**: Hehehe… tenang, memang di sini sengaja saya buat cerita romance-nya kental dulu. Kakei dkk akan saya munculkan belakangan, ok? Lagipula kan dia nanti muncul di Summer Memories… (sekalian promosi cerita saya yang lain. Hehehe…) X) Kakei and Shibuya? Akan saya usahakan ok? Mungkin setelah yang ini selesai… Karena ternyata dua cerita aja udah ribet! =.='

Ivy: yak, itu dia balasan reviewnya… terima kasih para reader atas dukungannya.. ^^

Chiaki: Iya, tapi jangan lupa review dong! Author jadi down tuh! Gara-gara nggak ada yang ngereview!

Ivy: Hush! Chiaki, nggak boleh gitu sama readers, nggak sopan!

Kyoko: Alah, biasanya aja Ivy-san galaknya minta ampun, misalnya pas di grup Eyeshield 21 yang di FB dia HMPPHHH! –dibekep author-

Ivy: Readers, daripada dengerin mereka berdua yang cuma OC ini kita lanjutkan ke cerita saja yuk!

Chiaki & Kyoko: KAMU SENDIRI YANG MENCIPTAKAN KAMI! O

Ivy: Urusai! Diam! Biarkan readers baca dengan tenang! Oke, this is it, The Best Birthday Present ala' Ivyisnotpoisonus! XD (emangnya chef Farah Quinn? :P)

^o^

* * *

**Los Angeles, 'Broken Mansion', 05.00 AM.**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah penginapan bobrok, terlihat ada 5 anak remaja yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Entah melakukan apa, authorpun tak tahu. Yang jelas, setelah itu, terlihat banyak orang yang keluar dari penginapan itu, termasuk 4 orang diantara 5 anak remaja tadi. 1 anak yang tetap tinggal rambutnya hitam panjang sampai punggung. Ia terlihat seperti mengawasi sesuatu, tepatnya salah satu kamar di penginapan itu. Setidaknya sampai penginapan telah tak berpenghuni lagi…

^o^

* * *

**Los Angeles, 'Broken Mansion', 09.30 AM.**

**Kyoko's POV.**

Hhhh… Karena kalah undian yang sebenarnya diusulkan oleh aku sendiri, terpaksa aku menjadi umpan. Sebenarnya aku tidak kesal sih, tapi ya nggak bisa dibilang senang juga karena itu berarti aku harus mengandalkan kemampuan akting (baca=bohong) ku lagi. Kamipun melakukan renacana yang kami susun semalam. Sekarang mansion ini kosong, termasuk pemilik dan penghuninya (kecuali aku dan Taka tentunya). Ya iyalah, ada Hiruma-san gitu! Apa aja bisa kalau ada dia! Katanya sih, biar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tapi kurasa Taka malah bakal curiga kalau begini… =.=' Apalagi di sini tinggal kami berdua saja.

TUNGGU.

BERDUA SAJA?

SAMA COWOK?

DAN COWOK ITU TAKA?

Sontak wajahku memerah tiba-tiba. Untung saja tidak ada siapapun, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatku seperti ini sekarang. Semoga saja Hiruma-san tidak menyimpan kamera tersembunyi atau alat semacamnya, karena sekarang warna wajahku sudah persis kepiting rebus. Fokus, Kyoko. FOKUS. Di sini tugasmu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Taka dari hal yang sebenarnya disiapkan. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kyoko! Kenapa aku jadi linglung gini sih? Masa' cewek peringkat pertama di sekolah bisa linglung gini? /

Pikiranku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taka? Kan di tempat ini memang cuma ada aku dan dia. Untuk sementara ini aku harus terlihat wajar dulu. Pura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Hmm, kalau begitu aku harus pura-pura mencari Chiaki dan yang lainnya! The plan start now!

^o^

* * *

**Taka's POV**

Sial sekali aku, harus menginap di tempat seperti ini. Bukannya aku sok kaya atau apa, tapi ayahku bilang semuanya sudah siap untuk ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Jadi nggak heran dong, kalau aku berharap lebih? Jadi aku sama sekali tidak memprediksikan penginapan yang berada di perbatasan Los Angeles ini untuk menjadi tempatku merayakan ulang tahunku.

Sesampainya di sana, karena lelah, akupun tertidur dengan cepat. Parahnya lagi, saat aku bangun, Yamato tidak ada. (kami semua 1 kamar bersama-sama, dan aku tentu saja dengan Yamato). Akupun mencarinya ke kamar lain, siapa tahu ia sedang bersama Sena dan yang lainnya. Anehnya, selain ia tak ada dimanapun, tak ada satupun orang di mansion ini. Dari orang lain yang menginap di sini, para anggota amefuto, bahkan pemilik dan pelayan hotelnyapun lenyap. Aku berusaha untuk mencari mereka dengan mengitari hotel ini. Walaupun hotel ini reyot, tapi sebenarnya kalau direnovasi lumayan juga. Tempatnya sunyi karena jauh dari pusat kota, dan tanahnya lumayan luas. Tapi itu juga yang membuatku kesulitan mencari mereka semua. Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu (hotel ini terdiri dari 2 lantai, dan kebetulan aku kebagian yang di lantai 2).

Lama mengitari lantai satu, akhirnya aku melihat seseorang di koridor. Ternyata ia adalah Kyoko. Kelihatannya ia juga sedang mencari yang lainnya.

"Kyoko,"

"GYAAAAAH!" teriaknya. Sepertinya ia sangat terkejut saat aku menyapanya. Tapi tak berapa saat ia kembali normal.

"Huff… Kukira siapa. Ternyata Taka. Mengagetkan saja..," katanya. Sejujurnya, justru aku yang kaget dengan teriakannya tadi.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menggetkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat yang lainnya?" tanyaku to the point. Ia menggeleng.

"Justru aku yang mau bertanya soal itu tadi. Saat aku bangun, entah kenapa semuanya telah tidak ada. Mansion ini kosong semua. Yah, memang sih, aku bangun agak kesiangan… Hehehe…," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa setelah bertemu Kyoko aku sedikit tenang. Mungkin karena setidaknya ada orang yang bersamaku di sini, jadi aku tidak sendirian atau setidaknya ini bukan rencana konyol ayahku yang berniat untuk mengasingkanku ke tempat terpencil seperti ini.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu ya sudah, terima kasih atas informasinya, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya," kataku. Toh aku juga sudah bosan memperkirakan apa yang ayahku rencanakan. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan novel 'Pesawat Kertas'ku saja. Belum ada 20 meter aku berjalan, aku mendengar langkah kecil dari belakangku.

"Anou, Taka? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari yang lainnya saja? Siapa tahu ini cuma siasat mereka untuk mengerjaimu saja, kan besok ulang tahunmu," katanya.

"... Benar juga sih perkataanmu barusan. Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku mau siap-siap dulu," jawabku. Memang, walaupun aku sudah mengenakan mantel, tapi aku belum mandi sama sekali. Begitu bangun tadi, aku langsung keluar mencari Yamato dkk.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di depan penginapan 1 jam lagi ya! Aku juga mau ganti baju dulu!" katanya sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Akupun kembali ke kamarku dengan sejuta pikiran dan perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi menyelimutiku.

^o^

* * *

**Los Angeles, pintu depan 'Broken Mansion', 10.35 AM.**

**Masih Taka's POV**

Kulirik lagi jam tanganku. Sekarang sudah pukul 10.35. Itu berarti Kyoko terlambat 5 menit. Yah, memang sih, tujuan kami kan mencari teman-teman yang lain. Tapi kalau kelamaan bisa gawat juga. Amerika ini kan bukan tempat yang kecil. Kalau ternyata mereka pergi sudah jauh bagaimana? Atau… Hm, jangan-jangan ini rencana ayahku untuk membuatku bingung, padahal sebenarnya mereka masih berada di sekitar sini dan sengaja mengasingkanku sendirian. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Kyoko ditinggal? Atau memang ia benar orang suruhan ayahku? Tunggu, kemarin ayah bilang saat sampai aku harus meneleponnya. sekalian saja kutanyakan soal hal itu. Akupun menelepon nomor HP ayah.

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk. Cobalah telepon beberapa saat lagi…,"_

Akupun mencoba menghubungi telepon rumahku.

"Tuut…tuut…tuut…..,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Huh, sebenarnya apa sih mau ayahku? Kalau begini sudah jelas kan, kalau Kyoko kemungkinan berkomplot dengan Yamato dan ayah untuk mengerjaiku? Aku memang pernah dengar kalau Riku punya adik, tapi sepupu jauh yang sama sekali yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan amefuto? Tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Kurang lebih jam 10.40 Kyoko keluar dari penginapan. Ia memang terlihat mengganti bajunya, dan entah kenapa terlihat lain. Sedikit… Kawaii. Ia mengenakan baju semi-dress berwarna biru muda, jeans biru ¾, dan cardigan berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ke atas, dihiasi jepit berwarna hijau muda-bercampur kuning. Tak lupa flat shoesnya yang berwarna coklat muda dengan pita putih di atasnya dan tas selempang warna coklat tuanya. Kemarin ia memang menggunakan tas yang sama, tapi kemarin ia hanya menggunakan T-shirt warna hitam, celana panjang warna abu-abu dan jaket denim berwarna putih. Tentu saja rasanya jadi lain. Entah kenapa, kami jadi seperti….. Berkencan.

Tunggu, Taka. Belum tentu dia berniat baik. Mungkin saja sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menjebakku. Itu berarti aku harus mencari yang lain sambil berhati-hati, kalau-kalau ia berniat untuk mengerjaiku.

"Hhh.. Hhhh… Maaf aku terlambat, Taka!" katanya. Sekarang kami benar-benar mirip orang pacaran. Kalau di buku (baca=komik) yang pernah (baca=sering) kubaca, pasti setelah ini si cowok akan berkata 'nggak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang kok,' atau kata-kata seputar itulah. Tapi tentu saja, kan tujuan kami untuk mencari yang lain, jadi ya kukatakan saja "Ayo cepat, nanti yang lain keburu jauh," kataku. Kemudian akupun berlalu dengan keyakinan 80% bahwa Kyoko pasti ikut andil dengan Yamato dan ayah untuk mengerjaiku. Ia sempat termenung sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar langkahku.

^o^

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

Memangnya apa salahku? Kok tiba-tiba Taka jadi bersikap jutek gitu padaku? Memang sih, aku terlambat 10 menit. Tapi itu kan juga karena aku bingung memakai baju apa. Halo? Ini Amerika gitu lho! Setidaknya aku harus berpakaian bagus walau hanya sekali-sekali. Apalagi Chiaki dan Riku tidak ada di sini, jadi kebetulan tidak ada yang mengejekku kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini. Apa Taka segitu marahnya karena aku telat? Atau… Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu rencana kami? Bingung aku.

Sunyi.

Tadinya kupikir tidak akan seperti ini suasananya. Apa harus aku menelepon yang lainnya ya?

"Kyoko," kata Taka tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak.

"Eh, iya? Kenapa Taka?" kataku.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Matanya mengarah padaku. Huh, gimana bisa bohong kalau kayak gini? Jadi nggak enak kan!

"Engg… Enggak kok..," kataku sambil memalingkan wajah, "kan kau tahu sendiri aku tadi bangun kesiangan," bohongku.

"Kyoko, jawab dengan melihatku. Apa benar kau tidak tahu apa-apa?" katanya lagi sambil memegang bahuku. Sekali lagi mata kami bertatapan. Duh, kenapa sih pandangan matanya cuma bisa tajam pada saat kayak gini? Tadi aja, kayak ikan fugu tercekik gitu. Sekarang, muncul deh sisi 'elang'nya. Sekarang aku harus menganut prinsip 'bohong demi kebaikan'. Gomen, Taka! (A/N: gomen=maaf)

"Nggak. Kan udah kubilang aku nggak tahu apa-apa! Ngotot banget sih!" kataku sambil setengah berteriak. Aku melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. Bukannya tenang, aku malah tambah deg-degan. Hyaaaa! Perasaan apa ini?

"….. Maaf kalau begitu, telah menuduhmu," katanya. Tapi aku masih menangkap sebersit kecurigaan di dalam kata-katanya. Tahu gini, mendingan Yamato aja yang jadi umpannya deh! Aku memang bisa bohong, tapi kalau ditatap kayak gitu siapa yang nggak grogi? (A/N: ah itu kan cuma kamu saja… *evil smile*) (Kyoko: "nimpuk author pake flat shoes*) (Author: *nangkep, malah dipake sendiri* lumayan, buat koleksi…) (Kyoko: HEI, SEPATUKU!)

Kamipun memutuskan untuk berpencar dan bertemu kembali di penginapan 1 jam lagi. Aku sih mengiyakan saja. Toh mau dicari ke ujung duniapun mereka nggak bakal ketemu. Eh, nggak deh, kalo di sekitar sini doing mah nggak bakal ketemu. Dari kejauhan kulihat Taka mengambil HP-nya. Sudah kuduga. Pasti ia masih belum percaya padaku dan mau menelepon yang lainnya. Yah, biarlah. Salahnya sendiri berpikiran yang jelek-jelek. Memangnya aku dan yang lainnya ini mau melakukan apa sih? Nggak mungkin kan kami membunuhnya?

Akupun kemudian berjalan ke taman sekitar situ. Namanya 'leavy park'. (leavy=rimbun). Sesuai dengan namanya, taman ini rimbun sekali. Jarang sekali ada taman seperti ini. Nyaman. Bikin orang ngantuk. Sepi lagi. Akupun tertidur di bangku taman tanpa sengaja…

^o^

* * *

**Taka's POV**

Setelah Kyoko agak menjauh, aku segera mengeluarkan HP-ku kembali. Kucoba telepon Yamato, Raimon, Hiruma, manager Deimon, Sena, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya semua mematikan HPnya. Akhirnya kutelepon kembali ayahku, walaupun aku tahu hasilnya akan sama saja.

"_Tut…..Tut… Klik! Halo?"_

Surprise! Ternyata ayahku mengangkat HPnya. Akupun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Ayah? Ayah di mana sekarang? Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba menghilang? Ini ulah ayah ya?" kataku langsung to the point. Sebenarnya nggak bagus juga sih menuduh orang tua seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kayak keledai yang nggak tahu apa-apa, mendingan langsung tanya aja. Malu bertanya sesat di jalan kan?

"… _Taka? kamu baik-baik saja?"_ tanya ayahku balik.

"Tentu saja tidak, ayah. Begitu sampai di sini semuanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ini ulah ayah ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Kamu ngomong apa sih, Taka? Memangnya mereka tidak memberitahumu?"_ kata ayahku. Kalau aku sudah tahu, untuk apa aku bertanya pada ayah lagi?

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Hampir frustasi. Aku ditinggal sendirian di Amerika tanpa uang sepeserpun dan tidak dengan siapapun yang kukenal (A/N: Tentunya kecuali Kyoko). Yah, bisa saja sih aku malah belajar amefuto di sini, tapi tidak begini caranya kan?

"_Jadi, sebenarnya ayah kan minta tolong Hiruma untuk acara ulang tahunmu itu, dan Hiruma bersedia mengancam orang untuk memberikan uang untuk persiapannya. Tapi sepertinya ada masalah dengan penarikan uangnya. Mungkin 50.000 dollar terlalu besar untuk penarikan uang. Jadi, ayah minta mereka pulang untuk sementara dulu sampai uangnya selesai ditarik. Takut-takut kalau uangnya ternyata nggak bisa ditarik. Ayah juga minta pada yang lainnya untuk meminta beberapa orang menemani kamu. Tadinya ayah nggak mau kamu tahu, soalnya ini masalah internal, tapi kamu udah marah duluan sih..,"_ kata ayah. Aku terdiam. Nggak tahu kalau sebenarnya ulang tahunku dibangun atas dasar kesulitan uang.

"… Terus, kenapa ayah meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa nggak menyuruhku pulang saja sekalian?" tanyaku, kali ini dengan nada prihatin.

"_Ayah kan sudah susah-susah menyuruhmu ke sana, masa' kamu pulang lagi? Ayah jadi nggak enak kan…,"_ jawabnya.

"…. Ayah nggak bohong kan?" tanyaku lagi, takut-takut kalau aku ditipu lagi.

"_Untuk apa ayah bohong? Mungkin mereka juga nggak enak sama kamu, takut kamu malu, jadi langsung pulang saja. Terserah kamu mau percaya atau nggak,"_ katanya lagi dengan nada sedikit sedih. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi mereka akan kembali setelah penarikan uangnya selesai kan?" tanyaku. Aku sudah nggak peduli lagi soal kejahatan Hiruma yang mengancam orang untuk memberikan uang demi ulang tahunku. Aku hanya nggak ingin ulang tahunku jadi ulang tahun terburuk dan tersepi dalam sejarah hidupku.

"_Tentu saja, Taka. mungkin 3 hari lagi akan selesai,"_ kata ayahku dengan nada enteng. 3 HARI? Ulang tahunku bahkan tinggal 13 jam lagi!

"Ayah! Lalu aku dengan siapa?" tanyaku sambil sedikit membentak. Untuk anak-anak yang sedang membaca fanfic ini, jangan ditiru ya!

"_Hmmm…. Bukannya sudah ada Yamato dan beberapa orang untuk menemanimu?"_ kata ayahku. Tunggu, berarti benar kalau begitu. Kyoko adalah orang yang ayah suruh untuk memata-mataiku.

"Ayah menyuruh orang untuk memata-mataiku ya?" kataku dengan nada tegas dan tajam.

"_Ng, nggak kok! Ayah nggak nyuruh siapa-siapa!"_ kata ayahku gelagapan. Sudah jelas kalau begitu.

"Ayah, kalau ayah nggak jujur, aku akan matikan telepon ini dan kabur dari L.A.," ancamku. Memang nggak sehebat ancaman Hiruma sih, tapi cukup untuk membuat ayah mengaku.

"_Iya, iya, ayah ngaku… Ayah nyuruh seorang cewek untuk mata-matain kamu….. Tapi kamu jangan marah ya, niat ayah baik kok… Ayah cuma nggak pingin kamu kenapa-napa. Cuma itu!"_ kata ayahku.

"Hh… Sudah kuduga. Ternyata memang ayah yang menyuruh Kyoko kan?" tanyaku lagi. Ayah tiba-tiba terdiam.

"_Kyoko? Kyoko siapa?"_

Eh?

Apa aku salah?

"_Orang yang ayah suruh itu namanya Chiaki. Ayah suruh dia untuk jadi adiknya Riku. Memangnya siapa yang kamu bilang? Kyo siapa?"_

Jadi kecurigaanku selama ini salah?

^o^

* * *

Ivy: Sebenarnya siapakah Kyoko itu sebenarnya? Apakah ia manusia? Ataukah alien dari planet lain? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya di The best birthday present chapter 5! XD

Kyoko: -_- manusia kok…

Ivy: Kyoko, jangan ngomong! Ntar ketahuan kamu siapa!

Kyoko: Nggak bakal… Tenang aja.. *takabur mode on*

Ivy: …. Wis, karepmu wae. Okelah kalau begitu, REVIEW OK? XD *teriak2 pake toa, ditimpukin pake palu sama tetangga*

^o^

* * *

Ta-dah! Segini dulu aja ya~~ sengaja dibikin nanggung, biar pada baca dan review! XP *evil mode on*

Makanya review, kalau nggak tidak dilanjutkan nih! XO *ngancem*

Hiruma: Heh, author sialan, ngancem itu udah bagian gue tau!

Ivy: Biarin! Sekarang kan aku punya ini! *ngeluarin buku anceman Hiruma*

Hiruma: Elo… KAPAN NGAMBILNYA?

Ivy: Nyolong dong! Pas lo lagi latihan, gue ambil! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiruma: Cih! Tapi itu buku kan sebenernya kosong! Yang asli semua ada di otak gue! WEEEK! KEKEKEKEKE!

Ivy: Biarin! Makanya itu, aku juga punya ini! *ngeluarin otak Hiruma*

Hiruma: ….. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *kabur*

Ivy: Kekekekeke.. Berhasil me-master Hiruma. Padahal belum selesai ngomong. Ngeluarin otak-otak punya Hiruma, maksudnya. Ya udah, kalau gitu. Aku makan aja.. *makan otak-otak punya Hiruma* Nyam…Nyam… Readers….. Nyamm.. Jangan lupa… Nyam…. REVIEW NYAM! ANONYMOUS JUGA BOLEH! NYAM~~~! XD

Click this link to review! ^O^

\ /

\ /

\/


	5. Chapter 5

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

The Best Birthday present

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 26 Juni, ulang tahun Taka. Ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, memintanya (baca=menyuruhnya) untuk mengundang teman-teman amefutonya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka ada beberapa 'tamu tak diundang'? TakaxOC, with his best friend, YamatoxOC. Don't like, don't read! .

Disclaimer: The character belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata san! ^O^ novel 'Pesawat Kertas' yang dibaca Taka dan Kyoko adalah pelesetan dari novel 'Perahu Kertas' ciptaan Dee aka Dewi Lestari. :D

The song for Kyoko's phone ringtone is Fireflies by Owl City!

Sebenernya ini cerita saya yang ke-empat, tapi karena malas ngepost jadi malah jadi dipost duluan… =.=' monggo, read it! XD

^o^

HOI, SEMUANYAAA! *Jgerr! Author digebukin tetangga karena teriak malem2*

IVY KEMBALI! –all: nggak ada yang peduli sama kamu!-

Yak, this is chapter 5! Ternyata saya kalau bikin cerita panjang juga ya… Hmmm… (ngomong sendiri)

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan mereka? Siapakah para OC itu sebenarnya? Dan apa tujuan mereka? Huahahahhahaha… -plakdhuakjgerrbum!- *author ditangkep perawat grogol karena dikira orang gila*

Maaf updatenya lama… Saya sibuk dengan persiapan masuk SMA dan tugas yang tiba-tiba menumpuk begitu saja… Apalagi ortu yang terus menyuruh saya untuk aksel. Ini aja udah jarang update, apalagi kalau aksel! DX (ehm, maaf curcol sedikit…)

Ok, saya balas review dulu yaaa~~ XD

**Riichan Luv Hiru**: Itu saya juga mau! (taka: -_-) khukhukhu… apa benar pak honjo pura2 tidak tahu? Ayo kita simak di cerita ini… Update! ^^

**Iin cka you-nii**: hahaha… tau nih, di sini Taka jadi curigaan. Namanya juga cerita teka-teki… Ufufufufu~ Benua Atlantis? Bukankah Indonesia itu disebut sebagai 'the lost Antlantis'? Soalnya memang Kyoko itu blasteran Indonesia.. (Kyoko: APA? Aku dari Atlantis?) (Ivy: Yah, lihat saja nanti.. Hehehehe ;)) Chapter 5 update!

**Su Zuna Ame**: Ohohohoho~~ apa betul kyoko itu orang baik? Ataukah ia pernah masuk penjara? (Kyoko: NGGAK PERNAH!) Penasaran? Memang itu tujuan saya…. (Taboked) Update!

**AiNeko-chan**: Walah, nafsu amat, sekali review langsung 4… O.o Tapi nggak apa-apa, saya malah senang Karena banyak review! XD Memang anda tidak diajak, kalau Ai-chan diajak pasti jadi runyam :P *diinjek* hehehe, justkid! Jealous sama Kyoko? Hmm, ada satu cara untuk mengatasinya. Bayangkan saja anda itu Kyoko! Beres deh! XD

Okelah kalau begitu, tanpa basa-basi (padahal ini udah basa-basi) mari kita mulai cerita ini! XD

THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT CHAPTER 5, UPDATE!

^o^

**Pinggiran kota L.A., 11.05**

**Taka's POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lalu, siapa sebenarnya Kyoko itu? Kalau ia bukan orang yang disuruh ayah, maka siapa sebenarnya dia? Apakah dia benar saudaranya Riku? Rasanya tidak mungkin ada kebetulan seperti itu.

"Kyoko, ayah. Masa' ayah tidak tahu siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi, mencoba memastikan. Kelihatannya sih Kyoko sangat dekat dengan Chiaki, berarti ada kemungkinan dia juga terlibat kan?

"Benar, Taka. Ayah tidak tahu. Tanya saja sama teman-temanmu yang lain," kata ayahku.

"Ayah, di sini cuma ada aku dan seorang perempuan bernama Kyoko, yang mengaku kalau ia saudaranya Riku. Apa itu benar?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Lah, mana ayah tahu? Tanya ke Rikunya sendiri dong! Atau tanya aja ke cewek itu sendiri!" jawab ayahku. Sempat-sempatnya bercanda pada saat seperti ini. Kalau aku bisa, pasti sudah kutanya dari tadi, kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu bilang apa? Cuma berdua? Memangnya Yamato dan yang lain tidak menemanimu? Chiaki?" tanya ayahku.

"Tidak, ayah, kami cuma berdua. Makanya—" kalimatku terputus karena kata-kata konyol ayahku.

"UOOO! TERNYATA ANAK AYAH SUDAH BESAR YA! SUDAH BISA PERGI SAMA CEWEK BERDUA SAJA! NANTI KENALKAN PADA AYAH YA!" Tuh kan, konyol sekali. Sempat-sempatnya aja ngelawak. Mana jayus lagi. Makanya, ayah belajar dulu sama Sule atau Aziz gagap sana!

"Ayah, aku serius," nada bicaraku meninggi. Rasanya hari ini aku sudah banyak kasar pada ayahku, tapi tak apalah, toh dia duluan yang mulai. "Ayah sekarang di mana? Kok berisik sekali?" tanyaku padanya. Samar-samar terdengar suara ribut.

"Ehm, ayah sedang menonton pertandingan baseball. Ya, terus, pukul! Kena! Lari, cepat! Taka, sudah dulu ya, nanti ayah telepon lagi, sedang seru nih! Da-dah!"

Tut.

Telepon dimatikan.

Apa lagi yang sebenarnya direncanakan Kami-sama?

Sudahlah, kalau begitu setidaknya aku harus minta maaf pada Kyoko karena telah menuduhnya. Masih kurang setengah jam dari jam perjanjian kami, tapi sudahlah. Kucari saja sekalian.

^o^

**Leavy Park, 11.15.**

**Kyoko's POV**

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth… Turns… Slow..ly…_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awa—_Klik!

Hoahm… Tidur di taman ternyata nyaman juga. Coba aku sering-sering melakukannya. Sayangnya di sekitar rumahku yang sekarang tidak ada taman.

Tiba-tiba tidur lelapku terganggu dengan lagu Owl City yang ternyata berasal dari HPku sendiri. Telepon rupanya. Chiaki? Kuangkat saja, toh sedang nggak ada Taka ini.

"_Halo, Kyoko? Kau lagi bareng Taka?"_ tanyanya was-was.

"Nggak kok. Kami misah di jalan. Sepertinya ia tadi menelepon salah satu diantara kalian…," jawabku jujur sambil mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berterbangan saat tidur tadi.

"_Iya, aku tahu. Ia menelepon ayahnya, Honjo Masaru,"_ jawabnya. Tahu? Memangnya ia tukang sulap? Lagian ada urusan apa dia sama ayahnya Taka?

"Lalu ada apa lagi?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada jutek karena tidur siangku terganggu.

"_Hmm… Detailnya kujelaskan lewat SMS saja, pokoknya kau harus tetap pura-pura innocent dan nggak ikut-ikutan ok? Taka sekarang pasti sedang mencarimu, pokoknya kalian berdua jalan-jalan saja dulu, muter-muter ke mana kek! Mumpung di Amerika, nggak di Indonesia! Sepertinya kami semua akan makan waktu yang lama,"_ katanya lagi. Pasti sedang mencariku? Peramal macam apa sih dia? Titisan Mama Lauren? Wangsit Ki Joko Bodo? Lagipula ngapain dia menjelek-jelekkan Indonesia? Mentang-mentang aku blasteran Indonesia! Ini namanya diskriminasi tahu!

"Nggak usah bawa-bawa negara segala deh! _By the way_, dari mana kau tahu semua itu? Lagipula bukannya janjinya cuma sebentar?" tanyaku khawatir. Kalau bareng keluargaku sendiri sih di Amerika seabad juga nggak apa-apa! Masalahnya aku terdampar di Amerika sama Taka yang dari tadi cuek dan nggak percaya padaku. Udah merasa kacang aku!

(A/N: dikacangin kali, maksudnya… -_-) (Kyoko: yah, semacam itulah!)

"_Sudahlah, kau nggak usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya lakukan saja tugasmu, kami akan mendukungmu dari sini! Oh ya, jaga terus HPmu dan di-silent, kalau-kalau kami mau menghubungimu, ja-nee!"_

Pip.

Ia mematikan teleponnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada SMS dari Yamato. Sepertinya saat Chiaki meneleponku tadi, ia sudah mengetik SMS padaku. Buktinya, SMSnya panjang banget! Setelah selesai membaca SMS itu, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Taka jutek padaku. Ia mengira aku adalah mata-mata yang di suruh ayahnya. Dasar, kenal ayahnya aja nggak! Hmm, berarti tugasku selanjutnya adalah mencari Taka. beres! Sekarang aku tinggal ke penginapan tempat kami janjian saja kan! Hohoho~~ ternyata tugasku nggak berat-berat amat tuh!

_5 menit…_

Hm, tadi lewat belokan itu, terus ke kanan kan? Gampang…

_10 menit…_

Ada rumah warna putih, terus perempatan.. Belok mana ya? Kanan atau kiri? Lupa aku. Kayaknya kanan deh..

_20 menit…_

Kok kayaknya ini malah makin jauh aja ya? Apa cuma perasaanku saja? Rumah di sekitar sini mirip-mirip sih!

_30 menit…_

Ini di mana sih? Kok kayaknya aku makin jauh aja ya? Jalannya juga makin padat. Apa aku malah berjalan ke arah kota?

_35 menit…_

Ini… Pusat kota Los Angeles? Berarti aku tersesat? Duh, laper... Tadi pagi kan belum sarapan…

_40 menit…_

Aku bertanya sama ibu-ibu yang membawa anak, supir taksi, bahkan polisi, tapi nggak ada yang tahu di mana letak Broken Mansion! Ini mah nggak malu di jalan, tapi tetap aja tersesat!

_45 menit…_

AAAAH! Di mana sih ini? Mana aku nggak tahu nomor HP-nya Taka lagi! Gawat! Bisa-bisanya nyasar di tempat asing begini! Sendirian lagi! Tau ah, mengikuti instingku aja! Nyasar, nyasar sekalian deh!

(A/N: Kyoko, makanya jangan sok tahu..) (Kyoko: DIAM! Pergi sana!) (Ivy: oke kalau begitu! Aku juga bisa ngambek kok! Weeek~ *pergi ke peminjaman komik terdekat*) (Kyoko: =.=' iya deh, maaf…) (Ivy: Emoh! Sebagai gantinya POV kamu diganti POV Taka lagi!) (Kyoko: Kok gitu? Udah mulai menjiwai nih!) (Ivy: Siapa suruh ngelawan author? POV CHANGE! BUFF!)

^o^

**Taka's POV**

Sudah hampir 1 jam aku mencari Kyoko di sekitar sini, tapi belum juga aku menemukannya. Entah di mana ia sekarang. Sekarang sudah jam 12 lewat, berarti sudah siang. Kalau diingat-ingat, tadi pagi aku bahkan belum sarapan sama sekali ya? Pantas saja aku lapar. Untung saja aku sempat menukarkan uangku di 'money changer' di bandara tadi, jadi setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan untuk 3 hari ke depan.

Aku pun segera menanyakan letak restoran/rumah makan terdekat kepada penduduk sekitar. Ternyata, daerah ini memang benar-benar terpencil, sehingga aku harus ke kota dulu jika mau mencari restoran. Terpaksa aku naik bus ke pusat kota Los Angeles, dan mencari restoran yang pas dengan kantongku.

Saat aku hampir masuk ke salah satu restoran, tiba-tiba aku teringat Kyoko. Sekarang di mana dia ya? Apa dia sudah makan? Atau malah tersesat? Bisa-bisanya aku meninggalkannya tadi. Bodoh sekali aku. Tidak gentleman! Kalau Yamato di posisiku, ia pasti sudah mengantar dan mentraktir Kyoko sekarang. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku. Kalau ia ternyata kecelakaan di jalan bagaimana? Itu semua, salahmu, baka Taka!

Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk makan siang dan mencari Kyoko kembali. Siapa tahu saja dia berada di sekitar sini. Tak berapa lama, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip Kyoko.

"KYOKO!" panggilku. Aku sendiri bahkan nggak sadar kalau aku sudah berteriak sangat keras, bahkan orang-orang di sekitarku sampai menengok ke arahku. Ia menoleh. Dan ternyata…. IA BUKAN KYOKO! Bagus, sekarang aku sudah mulai berhalusinasi karena perasaan bersalahku.

"_Yes? What's up?"_ (Terjemahan: Ya? Ada apa?) tanya orang itu. Parahnya lagi, ternyata orang itu cowok. Cuma rambutnya saja yang mirip. Kok aku bisa lupa baju yang dikenakan Kyoko tadi sih? Kan sudah jelas sangat-sangat berbeda!

"_I'm sorry, wrong person,"_ (Terjemahan: Maaf, salah orang) jawabku baik-baik pada orang itu. Akupun kembali mencari Kyoko dan mengacuhkan cekikikan kecil dari orang-orang di sekitarku.

^o^

**Kyoko's POV (again…)**

"KYOKO!"

Cuma perasaanku, atau adi aku mendengar suara orang memangilku?

Kalau di Jepang, mungkin aku bisa bilang kebetulan saja namanya sama, tapi ini kan di Amerika? Kalaupun ada yang manggil nama orang paling Jack, Ashley, Vannesa, Troy, Patrick, Clifford, Bud, Donald, (kok yang terakhir pentagram semua ya?). Nama Kyoko seharusnya sangat jarang ada di sini.

Akupun menuju ke arah sumber suara itu. Ternyata ada orang (ralat: BAPAK-BAPAK!) yang rambutnya sama persis denganku. Hitam panjang. Ya ampun… Ternyata rambut panjangku ini selevel sama bapak-bapak. Shock aku. Lebih shock lagi setelah mengetahui kalau yang memanggil namaku tadi itu adalah Taka. Apa jangan-jangan ia mengira aku adalah bapak-bapak yang tadi? Wah kalau aku jadi dia mah malu banget tuh!

"Taka!" panggilku. Ia tampak menengok ke sekelilingnya, dan mencari sumber suara itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan dan menghampiriku.

"Kau dari mana saja?" katanya setengah membentakku.

"Aku… Tersesat. Hehe.. Habisnya belum terbiasa sama jalan di sini sih..," kataku sambil tertawa garing. Ia mengehela nafas.

"Hh.. Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau kecelakaan atau apa…," gumamnya.

"Gomen, menyusahkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kita mau ke mana lagi? Kau sudah menemukan mereka?" kataku sambil melirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 12.25.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Sudah siang, kita makan siang dulu saja. Yang lain ternyata balik ke Jepang," katanya.

"HAAAH? Jepang?" kataku spontan. Aku memang tahu dari Chiaki kalau mereka akan menyingkir dulu, tapi TIDAK KE JEPANG!

"Detailnya akan kuceritakan nanti sambil makan siang saja. Kau mau makan di mana? Aku yang traktir," tanyanya. Sejujurnya, aku memang sudah lapar sih, apalagi saat acara tersasar tadi. Hehehehehe…. Tapi kok pake ditraktir segala? Kan jadi nggak enak nih…

"Terserah kau saja deh! Lagipula aku bawa uang kok! Jadi nggak usah mentraktirku!" kataku. Toh perutku ini flexible, bisa makan makanan Indonesia, Jepang, Italia, Prancis, Jerman, Amerika, Australia, yang penting masih makanan! XD

"Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membiarkanmu tersasar tadi," jawabnya lagi sok cool. Aku sih oke, oke aja! Ditraktir gitu lho! Gratis! Khukhukhu….

"Bener nih? Makasih ya! Tapi jangan nyesel lho, soalnya makanku banyak! Hahaha…," kataku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang pendiam itu dan mulai bisa jadi diriku sendiri. Iapun tersenyum. Sangaaaat tipis, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Dan itupun membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Kami pun menuju sebuah restoran terdekat, yang koceknya sesuai untuk anak SMA seperti kami tapi juga enak. Taka memesan pasta, salad, dan hot cappuccino sebagai minumnya. Aku? Ice lemon tea ukuran besar (Karena aku haus sekali), chicken crispy steak, corn soup, dan ice cream serta puding sebagai dessertnya.

"Banyak amat. Kau kan cewek, apa nggak malu?" tanya Taka setengah menyindirku.

"Nggak tuh. Lagian kan kita masih SMA, masih masa pertumbuhan! Kenapa? Menyesal mentraktirku ya?" kataku setengah mengejeknya. Ia tertawa kecil. TAKA TERTAWA? Duh, seharusnya momen ini diabadikan dalam video, atau setidaknya foto. Aku yakin Hiruma-san juga pasti belum mempunyai foto Taka tertawa.

"Ng, iya, sedikit," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mirip dengan saat ia kalah oleh Monta. Tapi kali ini… Lebih lembut. Aku jadi sal-ting sendiri.

Sambil berusaha menyembunyikan salah tingkahku, akupun berkata "Kalau gitu aku yang bayar aja deh! Jadi nggak enak nih…," kataku.

"Eh, jangan," katanya, "Biasanya kan juga cowok yang bayar kalau pergi," katanya. Tunggu, maksudnya apa sih? Biasanya cowok yang bayar? Tapi itu kan kalau kencan!

"Tapi itu kan kalau kencan! Sedangkan kita kan…," kata-kataku terhenti. Duh, kenapa sih, penyakitku 'mengatakan sesuatu yang kupikirkan' ini nggak sembuh-sembuh? Senyum Taka yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya juga lenyap. Ia memalingkan wajah, sementara aku menatap lurus ke makanan di depanku. Kami diam seribu bahasa.

Entah kenapa aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Sangat tidak suka. Semua kembali seperti tadi pagi, saat ia masih mencurigaiku. Aku harus berpikir, menemukan cara supaya kami dapat keluar dari suasana seperti ini. Dan aku menemukannya. Memang tidak ampuh, tapi setidaknya agar kesunyian ini berakhir.

"Oh iya..," kataku, tepatnya, kata kami. Karena saat aku mengatakan kata itu, ia juga mengatakannya.

"Kau duluan saja," katanya.

"Tidak, kau saja duluan," kataku. Kenapa kami jadi canggung begini sih?

"Ladies first," katanya. Bah! Pepatah basi!

"Basi! Sekarang kan zamannya emansipasi wanita!" sanggahku kemudian. Suasana yang tadi membeku sepertinya mulai agak mencair.

"Justru itu, emansipasi wanita membiarkanmu bicara lebih dulu," katanya datar namun dengan nada tegas (jadi yang benar yang mana?) dan akupun tertawa. Ia juga tersenyum tipis, tapi tidak tertawa seperti tadi.

"Kita kok kocak banget ya?" kataku setelah selesai tertawa.

"Kita? Kau saja, aku nggak," katanya mengejek tapi tetap dengan nada khasnya, datar. Akupun kembali tertawa.

"Ya udah, biar adil kita suit aja!" usulku tiba-tiba.

"Suit?" katanya setengah tidak yakin.

"Iya, siap ya, 1..2…3!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan kertas. Ia mengeluarkan batu.

"Yes, aku menang!" aku spontan berteriak. Setengah dari seisi restoran itu menengok ke arah kami.

"Ups, sorry…," kataku pada mereka. Taka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau yang menang, berarti kau yang ngomong duluan," kata Taka setelah orang-orang berhenti memandangi kami—ralat, memandangi aku maksudnya.

"Lho? Kok gitu? Kan tadi aku nggak bilang kalau yang menang yang ngomong duluan!" kataku memprotes.

"Kau juga nggak bilang kalau yang kalah bicara duluan kan? Jadi silahkan," katanya sambil menyeruput hot cappuccino miliknya.

"Iya deh…," kataku menyerah, "Aku cuma mau tanya, tadi kau bilang yang lainnya kembali ke Jepang. Kau tahu dari mana soal info itu?" tanyaku. Ia terlihat kaget saat aku menanyakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Heran melihat wajah Taka yang kaget—dan terlihat agak konyol.

"Nggak…," katanya sambil membetulkan ekspresi wajahnya, "aku juga baru mau ngomong hal yang sama..,"

Eh?

"Betul nih? Jangan-jangan kita punya telepati nih!" ujarku sambil tertawa. Engg, kalau tidak salah aku pernah membaca soal hal seperti ini di suatu novel. Jadi ada cewek dan cowok yang zodiaknya sama, kocak deh pokoknya! Apa ya judulnya? Oh ya, 'Pesawat Kertas'! Bukannya itu adalah novel yang dibaca Taka kemarin ya?

"Kayak 'Pesawat Kertas' aja….," katanya lagi-lagi menyamai pikiranku.

"Tapi kalau di novel itu zodiak mereka sama kan? Kita kan beda!" sahutku.

"Hm? Oh iya, ulang tahunku besok ya. Lupa. Memang kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya padaku. Dasar, bisa-bisanya lupa sama ulang-tahun sendiri. Apalagi ulang tahunnya itu besok!

"8 November. Zodiakku scorpio. Berarti kita nggak satu zodiak, lumayan jauh malah!"

"Masih mirip-mirip. Kan sama-sama hewan arthropoda juga, cancer dan scorpio," katanya santai.

"Memangnya kau kenal cewek yang zodiaknya sama denganmu?" tanyaku iseng.

"Hmm… Siapa ya? Karin mungkin? Dia kan ulang tahun tanggal 7 Juli."

DEG!

Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat ia menyebut nama Karin?

**End of Kyoko's POV, sekaligus end of chapter.**

^o^

Ivy: Hore! Akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter! Repot nih, ganti-ganti POV melulu!

Kyoko: Siapa suruh ngambek di tengah jalan?

Ivy: Eits! Berani ngelawan? Kubikin Taka sama Karin lho~~

Kyoko: …. Ampun… *sujud-sujud sama author*

Ivy: Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa dadamu sesak saat Taka nyebut-nyebut Karin? *antena 'Suzuna' milik author keluar*

Kyoko: I, itu..

Ivy: Hehehe… Saya tahu..

Kyoko: / jangan ngomong!

Ivy: Kamu… Suka sama Karin ya?

….

KRIK…KRIK…KRIK….

Kyoko: …. *gebukkin author sampai masuk RSJ*

Ivy: Hieee! Gomen! Bercanda kok!

Kyoko: *manggil Hiruma*

Hiruma: KEKEKEKEKE! Chapter lalu kau menipuku ya, author sialan?

Ivy: Itu kan Hiruma-shi saja yang baka! Masa' aku benar mengambil otakmu? Weeek~

Hiruma: CIH! Dasar! Kalau begitu, akan kupanggil sesuatu untuk mengalahkanmu…

Ivy: Silahkan, aku nggak takut! Bweeek! *Takabur mode on*

Hiruma: YA-HA! Keluarlah, makhluk-makhluk sialan! *ngebuka box gede*

Ivy&Kyoko: ?

Kyoko: Kawaii!

Ivy: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KECOA! *kabur sampai Jerman*

Kyoko: Bagus Hiruma-san! *tos sama Hiruma*

Hiruma: KEKEKEKE, untuk balas dendam, serahkan saja padaku model shampoo sialan!

Kyoko: Ok! Kalau begitu readers, kami mewakili auhor meminta kalian untuk merevie—

Hiruma: YA-HA! REVIEW ATAU KALIAN KUTEMBAK! KEKEKEKEKE!

Kyoko: =.=' anonymous juga boleh kok…

Hiruma: BEGITULAH! KEKEKEKEKE! *bunyi tembakan AK-47*

REVIEW PLEASE! O


	6. Chapter 6

Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Ivyisnotpoisonus

The Best Birthday present

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: 26 Juni, ulang tahun Taka. Ayahnya, Honjo Masaru, memintanya (baca=menyuruhnya) untuk mengundang teman-teman amefutonya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi, siapa sangka ada beberapa 'tamu tak diundang'? TakaxOC, with his best friend, YamatoxOC. Don't like, don't read! .

Disclaimer: The character belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata san! ^O^ novel 'Pesawat Kertas' yang dibaca Taka dan Kyoko adalah pelesetan dari novel 'Perahu Kertas' ciptaan Dee aka Dewi Lestari. :D

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Jurnal Jo by Ken Terate, sisanya cari sendiri! :P *geplaked by readers*

Sebenernya ini cerita saya yang ke-empat, tapi karena malas ngepost jadi malah jadi dipost duluan… =.=' monggo, read it! XD

WARNING: KE-OOC-AN KARAKTER YANG AMAT-SANGAT, OC MERAJALELA, A/N YANG SEENAKNYA, KETAWA-TAWA SENDIRI, KEGILAAN, IMPOTENSI DAN SERANGAN JANTUNG (?)

^o^

* * *

Ivy: Ehm! Apa kabar readers? Saya terkejut anda masih mau baca sampai chapter 6.. Padahal ini cerita gaje yang murni imajinasi gaje saya dan kepanjangan sampe chapter inipun masih belum berakhir… Saya juga minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang AMAT SANGAT… Dikarenakan author norak yang baru masuk SMA, dan terpukau atas keasikan SMA sehingga lupa apdet lagi *ditimpukin sandal sama readers* Nah, sekarang saya mau bales review dulu yaa! ^O^

**Iin cka you-nii:** Betulbetulbetul… ^^ Indonesia itu (katanya) sih the lost atlantis… untuk lebih lengkapnya cari aja bukunya di gramedia yang suangat tebel itu plus DVD-nya dan harganya 100-200 ribuan (kalo ga salah) –plak-. Kalao takut nyasar, bisa minta tolong Taka. *dilempar buku sama Taka* Kyoko cemburu? Kufufu… coba tanyakan saja sendiri… Kyoko: A-AKU NGGAK JEALOUS! Lagipula untuk apa aku jealous! *blush* …. Ivy: -_-' yah, kira-kira begitulah jawabannya….

**Su Zuna Ame:** Makanan? Silahkan beli di dalam toko imajinasi terdekat *dilempar* Hehehe… daripada bingung milih yang mana, mendingan Takaxaku aja… Wkwkwkwk Readers: HUUUUU….

**AiNeko-chan:** Heh! Ngapain ente datang ke sini? –digampar- bercanda, Na….. Nyante aja ;) sweet? Iya dong, kan kukasih gula *apasih* Update! XD

**namikazepamela:** Eh, ada Pamela… apa kabar? =_=' maaf udah nggak pernah OL di FB lagi…. Sibuk sih! *soksibuk* Wakaka… nggak, beneran kok. Asli, di SMA ternyata PR ku nggak tanggung-tanggung… ada kali 1 hari 5 PR! Huff…. Yak, inilah lanjutannya! :D

Kyoko: Udah! Jangan kelamaan! Readers udah mau baca tuh!

Ivy: Apaan sih? Mau ngelawan author?

Kyoko: Mau kupanggil Hiruma-san dan 'bala tentaranya' lagi?

Ivy: …. Nggak.. Ampun…

Kyoko: Ya udah! Cepet sana mulai!

Ivy: *sambil menggerutu* grmmbl… grmbll… Readers, kita mulai saja ya? Ta-da! Inilah The Best Birthday Present chapter 6!

Kyoko: Hah? Apaan barusan?

Ivy: ? The Best Birthday Present chapter 6?

Kyoko: Grmbl… Itu kan nomornya Karin… Grmbl….. Nomor 6… Grmbl…

Ivy: Jealous nih?

Kyoko: *ngelemparin kecoa mati ke Ivy*

Ivy: GYYYYYAAAAH! KITA MULAI LANGSUNG SAJA READERS! *sambil lari-lari dari kejaran Kyoko*

^o^

* * *

**Salah satu restoran di pusat kota L.A., 12.48.**

**Kyoko's POV.**

Sesak.

Sakit.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, namun itu yang kurasakan sekarang nyata. Saat Taka menyebut nama Karin, dan entah kenapa aku merasa tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

Seakan-akan kebahagian yang tadi lenyap. Pupus.

Tawa kami, canda kami, hilang seketika dari pikiranku.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun tenggorokanku seperti tercekat.

Mungkin aku memang tidak menyadarinya, maksudku belum menyadarinya.

Dalam hatiku terus meneriakkan kata itu.

Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

Apa yang kukatakan justru berbeda dengan hati dan otakku.

…

"Wah? Karin cancer juga? Berarti kalian cocok dong!" teriakku garing, berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Ingin rasanya aku memaki dan menginjak-injak diriku sendiri. (tapi yang kedua udah pasti nggak mungkin)

"Apa iya?" jawabnya singkat.

"Iya! Aku sering baca ramalan, kalau sesama cancer itu cocok! Ciee~~ beruntung banget sih!" mungkin ia mengira bahwa ia yang beruntung mendapatkan Karin. Padahal sebenarnya Karin-lah yang kurasa beruntung. Dekatnya langsung sama Yamato dan Taka lagi! Pernah kulihat Chiaki bête beberapa kali saat melihat mereka bertiga. Dulu sih aku cuek saja, tapi sekarang? Nggak bisa!

"… Begitu ya?" tanyanya datar. Sikapnya kembali dingin.

"He-eh! Tuh kan, sampai hafal tanggal lahirnya segala! Suit-suit~~~," aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan ini, dan mungkin perasaan yang bergejolak di hatiku sekarang.

"… Memangnya kami berdua secocok itu?"

"Iya!" kataku lagi. Bingung. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? Kalau ada cangkul, sekarang aku pasti sudah menggali lubang dan mengubur diriku sendiri hidup-hidup. Duh, kenapa sih kebiasanku mengatakan apa yang dipikiranku nggak menurun pada hatiku?

"..."

"…"

Kami diam. Mungkin sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Suasana canggung ini kembali. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak begitu peduli. Kalau bisa bahkan aku ingin keluar dari cerita ini dan bertanya pada para readers; "Ada yang punya cangkul nggak? Mau buat 'rumah masa depan' sendiri nih…" (A/N: =.=' itu nggak mungkin…)

"… Makanannya nggak dimakan? Nanti keburu dingin. Sudah ditraktir, mubazir kan?" kata Taka.

"Eh, iya. Ya udah kalau begitu. Itadakimasu..," jawabku lemas. Seakan-akan nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap saja kuhabiskan semua makanan itu. Nggak enak kan sudah ditraktir? Paling rasanya saja yang hambar. Mungkin karena perasaanku sekarang ini atau mungkin juga karena aku sedang pilek. Siapa peduli?

"…"

"…"

Kami berdua menghabiskan acara makan siang itu dengan diam.

^O^

"Emm… habis ini kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku memecah keheningan seusai makan siang. Ternyata walaupun nggak nafsu makan, aku masih bisa makan lebih cepat dari Taka. padahal makananku seabreg-abreg gitu banyaknya.

"… Aku juga tidak tahu kapan mereka kembali. Kau ingin ke mana?" tanyanya balik.

"Eh? Kenapa jadi kau yang bertanya balik? Yang duluan bertanya itu kan aku..!" kataku agak nyolot.

"Yah, namanya juga emansipasi wanita. Kau ada tempat yang ingin dikunjungi?" tanyanya lagi. Dasar maniak Ibu Kartini. Dari tadi nyebutin emansipasi wanitaaaaa melulu. Bosen dengernya.

"Nggak ada kosa kata yang lebih kreatif apa? Dari tadi emansipasi wanita melulu..,"

"… Emansipasi cowok?" katanya datar tapi dengan tampang seperti orang mikir (?). Aku terkikik mendengarnya, suasana yang membeku kembali mencair. Sudahlah, daripada mikir hal yang nggak pasti, lebih baik mikirin yang sekarang kan?

"Haha… Kalau gitu, kau yang nentuin kita ke mana selanjutnya ya!" kataku setengah mengejek. Bukannya songong, maksudku, walaupun aku sendiri juga buta arah, tapi aku nggak yakin Taka tahu tempat yang bagus di Amerika. (dipukulin Taka dan fans2nya)

"… Yah, boleh saja sih."

Apa?

"Aku tahu satu tempat. Yah, kalau Kyoko mungkin suka."

Apaan yang barusan itu? Pertama, dia punya tempat untuk dikunjungi. Kedua, ia memanggilku KYOKO! Biasanya, walaupun kita ngobrol biasa, dia cuma memanggilku dengan aku-kamu saja lho! Duh, jantungku pasti udah di-Death Note Ryuk sekarang. Buktinya sekarang detakannya jadi nggak karuan gini! (A/N: maaf ya, nyebut karakter dari anime lain… -_- *bow*)

"Gimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mmmm… Boleh sih. Tapi memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku, sangat penasaran mengetahui Taka tahu satu tempat yang bagus di Amerika ini. Ia mengatakan tempat tujuan kita, juga apa saja yang ada di sana. Matakupun langung berbinar-binar mendengar tempat yang ia sebutkan. Detik itu juga, aku langsung menyeretnya menuju ke tempat yang ia sebutkan.

^o^

**Still Kyoko's POV**

Oke, aku tahu readers pasti penasaran sama tempat yang akan kami kunjungi ini. Jangan kaget ya, karena tempat yang menyenangkan-super-duper-hiper-hebat (-plak- lebay) itu adalah….. PERPUSTAKAAN! Ya, perpustakaan, tempat banyak buku tersimpan di dalamnya. Tapi perpustakaan yang ini beda. Perpustakaan ini adalah perpustakaan terbesar di Amerika! Namanya adalah 'White West Library'. (A/N: bohong kok… itu karangan doang…) Dari pengetahuan umum, autobiografi, sejarah, novel, komik, bahkan majalah monthly dan weekly ada di sana (termasuk animonster juga lho XD)! Bayangkan! Dan, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke sana. Orang yang bisa masuk sana harus mempunyai kartu member dan konon, peraturannya banyaaaaak banget, termasuk harus membayar uang muka sebesar $100.000! Yah, kita memang bebas membaca di sana sih, termasuk bebas meminjamnya. Tapi tetap saja bukan jumlah yang sedikit! Gyaaaah! Ternyata aku memang punya selera tinggi! (author: hayo, selera apa? Cowok? *evil smirk*) (Kyoko: bu, bukan apa-apa!) (author: bulan puasa lho~~ tobat nak!) (Kyoko: kapan-kapan aja!) (Author: =.= dasar orang sesat…)

Anyway, back to story!

Ehm, dan ia benar, aku memang menyukai tempat ini. Dasarnya aku memang menyukai buku. Buktinya, aku juga sudah membaca buku yang Taka baca, yaitu 'Pesawat Kertas'.

"… Gimana? Mau masuk?" tanya Taka yang melihatku terpaku di depan perpustakaan ini. Gimana nggak? Gedenya sama kayak Istana Negara!

"I-iya!" kataku terbata-bata, masih nggak percaya sama apa yang ada di depanku. Apalagi, bagi seorang otaku, ini adalah surga! Perpustakaan ini nggak cuma menyimpan komik dan majalah lengkap, tapi juga menjual poster dan pernak-pernik lainnya! (A/N: ini perpus atau Kinokuniya?)

"… Maaf ya, cuma bisa mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini," katanya.

"CUMA? Taka, tempat ini sangat keren! Sudah lama aku ingin ke sini, tapi untuk mengaksesnya saja sangat susah! Honto ni arigatou!" kataku setengah berteriak saking shocknya. Ia terlihat kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku melihat ekspresinya yang masih setengah kaget. Kalau readers ingin tahu, kagetnya mirip dengan episode saat Teikoku Alexander melihat pertandingan Deimon-Oujou dan Taka shock melihat ayahnya ada di sana. Ya, seperti itu.

"….. Nggak. Cuma, jarang aja lihat cewek tertarik sama buku. Biasanya kan cewek suka majalah fashion…," katanya lagi.

"Fufufu… Kalau aku sih baca apa saja! Dari komik, novel, buku pelajaran, majalah pun juga aku baca!" kataku berapi-api.

Ia menyahut, " Asal jangan majalah porno saja," dan sukses mendapat jitakan kecil dariku. Meskipun agak sulit, soalnya ia hampir 10 cm lebih tinggi dariku. Kamipun tersenyum, dan segera 'melahap' buku-buku yang ada di dalamnya.

^o^

**Taka's POV.**

"… Kyoko, sampai kapan kau mau di situ?" ini sudah jam 5 sore..," kataku memanggil Kyoko. Aku sih senang saja kalau punya teman untuk berbicara tentang buku. Tapi dari 3 jam lalu ia masih berada di bagian novel dan buku, dan tentu saja lama-lama aku bosan. (A/N: lagunya Audy tuh! *geplaked*)

"Iya, tunggu sebentar! Kyaaah! Naruto volume 70! Ada KHR juga! Itu kan Jurnal Jo 2! Wah, ada Princess Diaries lengkap! Eh, ada Chicken Soup juga! Huwaaaaa!" teriakannya membuat beberapa orang yang sedang membaca jadi terganggu, bahkan membuatku ditegur oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Tapi entah kenapa aku juga tidak protes. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tumben sekali aku tidak membaca di sini. Padahal biasanya aku bisa menyelesaikan 7 novel tebal selama 1 jam. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Mataku dari tadi hanya terpaku pada seseorang yang dari tadi sibuk menghabiskan bacaanya. Kyoko. Kesalnya, yang diperhatikan dari tadi masih berkutat dengan buku-buku di depannya.

"… Kyoko, kalau mau buku-buku itu kau pinjam saja," kataku memberikan solusi. Kesal juga kalau tidak diperhatikan lama-lama.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau yang, ini, lalu ini sampai tamat, lalu…. Eh tunggu, memangnya bisa membawa buku sebanyak ini?" katanya dengan tampang seperti anak kecil.

"Boleh saja kok, kalau mau, kita minta dipaketkan saja ke rumahmu, nanti kau kembalikan lagi. Gratis kok, nggak bayar."

"EEHH? BENARKAH?"

"Iya, benar. Tapi kecilkan dulu suara—"

"DOMO ARIGATOU, TAKA-KUN!"

…. Dan kami mendapat teguran lagi dari penjaga perpustakaan.

^o^

**Masih Taka's POV kok.**

Kamipun segera keluar dari perpustakaan itu setelah meminjam buku 1 dus penuh. Buku itu rencananya akan dikirim ke rumahku dulu, baru nanti akan dikirim ke rumak Kyoko, karena pihak perpustakaan hanya mengizinkan peminjaman bagi anggota. Sebenarnya agak risih juga, dilihat banyak orang gara-gara meminjam buku 1 kardus penuh, dan minta dipak lagi! (perpustakaan ini memang memiliki pengepakan dan pengiriman khusus untuk buku-buku pinjaman) Tapi Kyoko terlihat sangat senang dengan pinjaman buku itu, dan aku jadi tidak tega untuk menegurnya.

"Taka, kita ke mana lagi sekarang?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hmm, sudah hampir jam setengah 6. Mau makan malam atau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanyaku sambil melirik jam tanganku.

"Aku sih masih kenyang, gimana kalau jalan-jalan dulu saja?" katanya dengan nada riang.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus—"

"Tenang saja! Aku tahu satu tempat!" katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"… Orang yang mencari penginapannya sendiri saja tersasar, bisa tahu tempat yang bagus?" ejekku. Ia mencoba menjitak kepalaku lagi, tapi kali ini aku menangkap tangannya.

"Lamban," komentarku.

"Biarin! Kan aku bukan Wide Receiver!" katanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Eh tunggu, tahu dari mana ia tentang posisiku?

"Kau.. Tahu dari mana kalau aku Wide Receiver?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia tertawa kecil. Seperti mencoba menyembunyikan suatu hal dengan tawanya. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Memangnya siapa sih yang tidak tahu Taka Honjo? Bahkan tetanggaku yang masih SD saja tahu!"

Masih dengan penasaran, akupun mengikutinya ke tempat yang ia maksud tanpa banyak tanya, dan kembali membaca 'Pesawat Kertas'ku. Sepertinya ia kesal, karena aku tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan, dan beberapa kali terpisah darinya. Iapun meraih lengan jaketku dan menariknya. Dasar anak aneh, baru kenal udah narik lengan orang.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, aku yang merasa tidak aneh dengan situasi ini.

^o^

"… Kyoko, kita ini sebenarnya mau ke mana?" tanyaku ke Kyoko, sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi yang kulihat cuma pepohonan. Malah rasanya kami semakin masuk ke dalam hutan… Tunggu, memangnya ada hutan di Los Angeles?

"E…to… Ke pantai," katanya dengan polos.

"Bukannya pantai itu ke sebelah Barat? Kenapa dari tadi kita berjalan ke Selatan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Pa, pantai ini beda! Bukan pantai umum!" sanggahnya.

"Lalu pantai apa yang kau maksud?"

"…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu arah dan tersasar sampai kemari..,"

"…"

"Kyo—"

"AAAAHH! IYA, MAAF! AKU TAHU AKU SALAH! TAPI SEINGATKU TEMPATNYA BENAR DI SINI KOK!" katanya berteriak frustasi, tidak berhasil menemukan tempat yang dimaksud.

"Sudah kuduga.. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita kembali sekarang..,"

"Tu, tunggu dulu! Kalau tidak salah waktu itu tempatnya di sekitar sini…," katanya sambil masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

"Kubilang, kita kembali saja, sebelum kita lupa arah pulang..,"

"Tidak! Tunggu sebentaar lagi, pasti di sekitar si—NI! WHUAAA!"

"KYOKO!"

^o^

TBC~

Maaf ya, chapter ini pendek.. o(_)o Author benar-bena minta maaf akan keterlambatan yang amat sangat (bahkan saking lamanya hampir hiatus! DX). Hal itu dikarenakan author baru masuk SMA, dan tugas tiba-tiba menumpuk. Apalagi bulan puasa ini banyak sekali acara. Dari buka puasa bersama, pesantren 3 hari 2 malam, dan akhirnya authorpun tepar di rumah… *curcol nih yee~~*

Oke, yang perpustakaan itu murni 100% karangan saya, dan kalau adapun saya pasti udah berusaha setengah mati jadi member di sana. Jadi, readers jangan menganggap serius soal itu.

Lagian Kyoko maruk banget ya? Minjem buku sampe 1 dus penuh… Ngerepotin Taka aja sih!

Kyoko: Biarin kek! Kok jadi Ivy yang sewot! :(

Ivy: Yah, muncul lagi si pembawa bencana…

Kyoko: Hiruma-san!

Hiruma: Kekeke… Author sialan, kau mau ku kasih ini lagi? *megang 1 peti penuh kecoa*

Ivy: Nggak! Tapi mungkin dia mau! *narik Mamori*

Mamori: KYAAAA! Kecoa!

Hiruma: Cih! Aku lupa kalau dia juga takut kecoa!

Ivy: Gimana? Nanti kalau Hiruma-san lempar kecoanya Mamori juga bakal jejeritan lho~~

Hiruma: …. Baiklah. Kita damai.

Ivy: YES!

Kyoko: O.O

_Dan begitulah, kesepakatan kedamaian tercapai…._

Ivy: Chapter ini kok mulai ga penting ya? =.= melenceng dari tujuan awal…

Kyoko: Iya ya… Takanya OOC, akunya juga jadi aneh begitu… Melenceng dari sifat awal lagi!

Ivy: Tenang, ini sudah hampir mendekati klimaks kok! Sebentar lagi akan diungkap siapa kamu, Kyoko!

Kyoko: *Mata berbinar* Benarkaah? Wokelah kalo begitu, kalau kalian masih mau cerita ini dilanjutkan, REVIEW! XD

\/

\/

\/


End file.
